behind hazel blue eyes
by kitzya
Summary: The Pevensies return to Narnia, with her shy and quiet friend Kathryn, who seems to have claimed Caspian's heart and likewise, but she runs into a problem, Susan likes him too, so Kathryn has to help save Narnia and choose between love and friendship.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Name: Kathryn Farrington

Age:16

Eyes: Hazel blue

Weight: 100 pounds

Hair: Black curly hair

Amongst the many children, there was only silent one; alone by herself. Her name was Kathryn Farrington precisely, the only companion she only has is her books, she was a very bright girl, who was picked on alot everyday. Today with her book in her eyes, she walked towards the train station, looking for her close companions; the Pevensies. Not that her parents knew anyway because they worked alot, and didn't seem to care; not even about their oldest song William, who died protecting Britain, and Kathryn missed him dearly, because he was the only one in her family who knew and care.

Flashback

_Every since being a child, Kathryn was always targeted and picked on. The first time she met the Pevensies, was when she was eight years old, and she was being picked on by two boys, who were taller than her and wouldn't give back her book. So one day, the first person that ever came to her aid was Susan. Susan saw what was going on and shouted "Hey, you stop that, what has she ever done to?" The two boys laughed and pointed at Susan. So in anger Susan kicked the one boy in the groin. The other boy screamed "You're definitely going to get it now" Kathryn who never defended herself in her life, kicked the screaming boy in the groin. _

_ Susan quickly grabbed Kathryn by the hand and said "Come on" Kathryn and Susan ran quickly before the boys could catch them. Susan dragged Kathryn to her street; there was a huge crowd of people which hid them from the boys line of vision so they could escape. Susan saw_ _shop and they both went inside and found a dressing room and decided to hide in there. The boys stepped inside and started to look for them. Both the boys looked there for ten minutes, until the tall blonde one decided to give p until, the brown haired boy said "Let's go look in the dressing room, we'll make those brats pay" But before they looked in the dressing room, they were stopped by a tall, pretty brown haired woman "Can i help you?" "We want to look back there... The attendant stopped them "I'm sorry this is a woman's dressing room, you are not permitted to be back there, so get out" The boys reasoned "Oh miss..." "Get out!' with terrified looks, they both ran out the store._

_Susan and Kathryn were there the whole time watching and giggled. Susan broke the ice" My name is Susan Pevensie, what's yours?" Kathryn replied "My name is Kathryn" Susan said "Let's be friends!" Kathryn stuttered "Are you sure?" Susan giggled "Of course i am silly, come on you have to meet my family" Kathryn took Susan's hand and went with her _. _To this day _Susan _and Kathryn were inseperable_.

**Present**

As she walked towards the station , she heard a couple of cackles behind from the trio of boys who pick on her everyday. She looked back at them and saw them following her, so she started walking faster and turned a corner, but ended up being turned around and saw the three boys, cackle and approach her. "You know for a smart girl, you're very pretty" Kathryn tried to back away, but to no avail, her back hit the wall. The one boy approached her, and touched her hair "Come on Kitty, let's have some fun" Kathryn shouted "Leave me alone!" The boy laughed "Come on sweetheart, don't be like that" As the boy tried to back up, someone shouted " Get away from her!"

Kathryn opened her eyes and saw her savior, her long time friend Peter Pevensie, with a tall body, blonde hair, and blue eyes. The boy said "What are you gonna do?" To answer his question Peter charged at the boy. Kathryn shouted "Peter stop" After a few minutes a crowd of people emerged to watch the fight. With all her might Kathryn tried to stop the fight, but to no avail, until Susan and Lucy came to the rescue. Susan tried to stop thw fight too, but then a soldier came and broke up the fight.

After the fight ended, Susan scolded Peter "Why are you always getting into fights?" Peter replied "Kathryn was in trouble" Susan sighed 'You're just using her as an excuse" Kathryn stuttered "I'm sorry for getting you into trouble Peter" Peter said "It's alright, what are friends for anyway? Come on let's go wait for the train" Kathryn followed the family and sat down with them. All of the sudden, Kathryn felt something in the air but ignored it. "Do you feel that? Kathryn asked. All of the sudden all the Pevensies rised with her. When the train came, Kathryn felt a magical pull.

Peter shouted "Everybody, hold hands and hang on tight" All the Pevensies and Kathryn held hands, when they held hands, they were all going to Narnia. Kathryn was going to be in for wild of her life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**  
After landing with a thud on the sand , Kathryn looked up in shock and awe, at the sand on the ground , the baby blue skies, and the waves washing up on the shore. Kathryn thought "What, the beach , but how is it possible?" Kathryn looked around and pinched herself and thought this was a dream. " I guess I'm not dreaming.." Kathryn was snapped out of her reverie by the sound of the Pevensie's voices "Are we back in Narnia?" Kathryn gave the children a questioning glance, Susan gasped "This means we must be back in Narnia" As all the children , looked in amazement.

Kathryn broke the silence " Is Narnia another country?" Lucy looked and giggled at Kathryn "Narnia is another world Kitty" Kathryn stuttered "What!?" Susan sighed "Let me explain Kitty, Narnia is another world, and it's not on any of the maps" Kitty was an affectionate vnickname she was given. Kathryn then asked "You've been here before I assume?" Susan nodded "Yes, we have when Narnia was at war with the White Witch" Kathryn asked "susan who's the White Witch" Before Susan could answer her question they were both splashed, by no other than Edmund "Come on, let's have some fun, she can have a history lesson later" Susan laughed and went to go join her family.

When she saw the children playing in the water, it bought back a memory of her and her brother on the beach , two years before he was killed.

**Flashback**

_It was clear and sunny day, her bother was nineteen and she was fourteen. While Kathryn was reading her brother splashed her and shouted "Come on Kathryn, the water is fine" Kathryn shook her head and shouted "You're going to get it" Kathryn ran after her brother and followed him into the water and splashed him real good. William chuckled "You're going to get it now" Kathryn tried running from her brother, but to no avail, was caught._

**Present**

Kathryn was snapped out of her reverie by Lucy tugging her hand "Come on" After being tugged by Lucy, Susan explained to her about the creation of Narnia, Aslan, and and the war of the White Witch. " So animals can talk? There are dwarves too?" Edmund rolled his eyes "No, were pulling your leg" Peter nudged him "Don't be an ass Edmund" Edmund apologized "Sorry, Kathryn" Kathryn sighed "It's alright, do you know if Cair Pravel is here?" After that all of them went and walked around the shores, and came upon what appeared to be ruins. All of the children looked around the ruins until Lucy said "This is Cair Pravel" Her sibling shot her a confusing glance. Lucy sighed "Close your eyes" As soon as the siblings closed their eyes. They sighed, until Kathryn pointed "What's that door?" The children looked at the door and went in. It was dark, so Edmund was about to grab a torch when Edmund said "Looking for this?" Peter said " You could've told me before" All the children procedeed down the staircase into the history of what was once Cair Pravel. Kathryn looked at the paintings on the wall and exclaimed "Is that you guys when you reigned?" Peter amswered "Yes, but what happened to this place?" All of the Pevensie children thought carefull until they found four individual chests. All of them opened their chests and came upon weapon, chains, swords, bows, and arrows. Susan looked around in her trunk and exclaimed " The horn is gone" While the Pevensie pondered on about the horn, Kathryn answered " Maybe, whoever has the horn summoned you here" Susan answered "I never thought about that...but how come the horn summoned you too?" Kathryn shrugged her shoulders. While Kathryn did that Peter opened his chest and pulled out the sacred sword of Narnia.

After the Pevensie children changed, they left the ruins and went back onto the shore. As they came upon the shore Kathryn looked in the distance and saw two soldiers about to throw, what appeared to be a dwarf from the boat. Kathryn shouted "Look" Susan saw and said "We should do something and help the dwarf" Susan readied her bow and arrow and shot the soldiers and scared them, but the dwark fell into the water. Susan said "We have to do something before he drowns" To her reply, Kathryn jumped into the water and swam to the dwarf and saved him. Edmund exclaimed "Peter do something," Just when Peter was about to do something Kathryn appeared out of the water with the dwark panting. The dwarf sneered "Was that part of your brilliant plan or was that spontaneous?" Peter said " A thank- you would suffice" The dwarf turned to Kathryn and gruffed "Thanks' After a few minutes of silence Lucy asked sweetly" Why were those men trying to kill you" The dwark grumbled "They're Telmarines, that's what they do" Edmund asked "Telmarines in Narnia?" The dwarf grunbled " Where have you been the last hundred years" "It's a bit of a long story" Lucy smiled. Kathryn steppeed behind so that she wouldn't intefere. Peter showed the dwarf his sword Trumpkin sighed "You lot are the kings and queens of old?" Peter went out to shake the dwarf's hand "I'm High King Peter, the magnificent" Susan sighed "You could've left the magnificiant part out" Peter stepped out" You might be surprised" The dwarf smiled "You don't want to be doing that boy" Peter chuckled "Not me, him" pointing towards Edmund,

Peter and the dwarf fought for awhile and the dwarf looked to be having the advantage until Edmund started to get the advantage and defeated the dwarf. The dwarf said in awe "Beards and buttersticks, the horn really did work" The children nodded their heads. "Since you four are the kings and queens, who's she?" Peter looked behind him and said "It's alright come out Kathryn, after all you saved him" Kathryn stepped forward and stuttered "My name is Kathryn sir" The dwarf looked at her in astonishment "Why are you here" Before Kathryn could answer Edmund stepped forward and said "It doesn't matter, Kathryn's here and we could use her help" Lucy asked "What's your name" The dwarf grumbled "Trumpkin" After that all of them went towards he boat. Lucy saw the trees and said "They're so still" Trumpkin looked at her" They used to dance" Kathryn coaxed Lucy onto the boat and Kathryn sighed "That's so sad" Trumpkin grumbled "What do you expect after the Telmarines took over, all those who survived retreated into the forest and were never heard from since" Lucy looked sadly "How could Aslan let this happen?" Trumpkin grumbled " After you four disappeared Aslan left and this whole place has been in ruins, ever since"

Peter announced "Trumpkin take us to the Narnians, we can use all the help we could use"


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Comment: **Sorry I didn't write a new chapter in awhile, I've been pretty busy with schoolwork, and I really need to bring my GPA and I'm very sorry for the delay; so I'll try to work diligently and write a new chapter.**

**Chapter 3**

After departing on the little rowboat , Kathryn looked back at the island, and the remains of Cair Parvel with dismay. "I wish I could of seen the glorious capital of Narnia" Edmund put a hand on her shoulder " You will soon, once this war is over" After riding on the boat for an hour Kathryn fell into a deep slumber.

**Kathryn's Dream**

_While she was dreaming she saw a lady clad in bluish white, saying "Come here Daughter of Eve " Kathryn was standing there staring at her trapped in an icy f, glass-like fortress. Kathryn went to her and said "You're the White Witch, I'm not falling for your deceptive tricks" The witch cooed " My dear, you can save Narnia, if you give me your blood" "No!" Kathryn shouted. Kathryn got away and saw a boy a year or two older than her with brown hair and an olive complexion fighting with a sword and Susan. "Susan….." Kathryn inquired. Susan answered coldly " You lied" Kathryn stuttered " Wh--at are---you---talking about Susan?" Susan shoved her "Don't play innocent with me!" After Susan shoved her on the ground, the boy came towards Kathryn and stared at her. Then a lion appeared "Aslan?" Kathryn asked. Aslan answered "It will be alright"_

Edmund shouted "Kitty, Lucy, wake up!" Edmund tried shaking them, until Trumpkin scolded "Let them sleep, we have a ways to go" Susan looked upon Lucy's head sleeping on Kathryn's lap and sighed "Let them sleep" Susan sighed. Peter inquired "What's wrong?" Susan said happily " You know when we can't get Lucy to fall asleep, we always asked for Kitty's help because even with her presence Lucy would go to sleep" Peter chuckled "She has experience, because she used to baby-sit, remember?" Susan replied " She used to do it for money, but she didn't even need it because her parents gave her a big bank account, and they're probably furious at the fact, that Will gave her the money in his will" Kathryn stirred in her sleep and Susan noticed this "What do you suppose she's dreaming about ?" Edmund cut in "That's why I was trying to wake her and it looks like she's crying" Kathryn then woke from her slumber.

Kathryn moved her eyelids, and wiped her eyes "Are we at our destination yet" Trumpkin answered "We have alittle while to go yet" Susan then asked "what were you dreaming about?" Kathryn answered " I saw the White Witch you described and asked me for my blood and called me the _Daughter of Eve_- " Edmund cut her off "She means-" Kathryn cut him off by answering "I know what she's referring to, she make a biblical reference" Edmund stared in amazement "How do you know that?" Susan chuckled " She's the smartest girl at our school Edmund remember?" "I also saw a lion in my dream too" Susan gasped "You saw Aslan?" Kathryn nodded "Yes I did and he told me it would be alright" Trumpkin snorted "That's impossible, Aslan left a hundred years ago" Kathryn said " Maybe, he's back now since, Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy returned" Lucy groaned "Who saw Aslan?" Peter answered " Kitty saw him in a dream "Lucy gasped" I did too and I also heard what Kitty said about him returning since we retirned" Edmund grunted "It's impossible" Lucy whispered " I believe you, you always believe me when they don't" Kathryn ruffled Lucy's hair and Lucy giggled.

"We're here" Trumpkin announced. The children looked upon at a sandy shore in anticipation of what would happen next. They landed on shore. As the children assisted Trumpkin with the boat, Lucy shouted " Look" Lucy ran towards a bear and Kathryn said "Lucy" After Lucy started towards the bear Kathryn ran after her and shouted " Lucy!" Trumpkin got his bow and arrow and followed the two girls. Lucy giggled to Kathryn "It's alright Kitty, this bear is a Narnian" Kathryn said to herself "I have a bad feeling about this" Lucy went towards the bear and said "Hello" Kathryn grabbed Lucy "Lucy come on I have a bad feeling about this" Then as she said that the bear roared and got in an upwards position and proceded after the two girls. "Lucy get behind me" Kathryn commanded. The bear still went for them when an arrow stopped the bear in it's place. The bear then plopped down on the ground dead. Trumpkin was behind the bear and said grimly "You should of heeded Kathryn's warning, your majesty" Lucy cried and Kathryn comforted her. Susan shouted "Kitty, Lu are you alright?" Peter asked " What's going on?" Trumpkin replied grimly "Narnia has been a savage of a place since you children left, and once the animals loose their mind, they can no longer speak and turn into savages" Peter said " I can't believe this has been happening"

After that whole incident the children walked around a wooded area for a few hours but to no avail, they could not find any Narnians. When they came across a cliff, at the corner of Lucy's eye she saw the great Aslan "Look It's Aslan she pointed. Peter said "I don't see nothing Lu" Lucy retorted "I did see him" After wandering for several more hours, and they were at a dead end. "We're lost it's hopeless" Peter said in frustration. Susan spoke up "Why don't we listan to Lucy for once, Lucy show us where you saw Aslan" Lucy led the group back to the ledge and pointed "Over there" Lucy stepped close to the ledge and the ground sunk beneath her. "Lucy:" Everyone shouted. Lucy then answered "I'm down here" They saw where she was and followed after her until they came upon a field.

After the children built a fire, they all gathered around. "Kitty; remember when your brother taught us how to build a fire?" Kathryn didn't reply.

**Flashback**

_Peter, Susan, Edmund, Lucy, and Kathryn wanted to go on a camping trip. Neither of the children knew survival skills, so they asked William to come along and aide them. After setting up camp, Will started instructing them on how to build a fire "Building a fire is quite simple" All the children nodded in response. " When you build a fire, you set the wood accordingly…" Will had the children help set up the wood and continued on " _

_Then …you take rocks and set them up around the fire and when you do so….you take a match and light a fire.. now if you don't if you don't have matches, you use flint with sticks alright, understand; good"_

**Present**

"So that's why Kathryn and you all know how to build a fire?" Kathryn nodded "Yes" Trumpkin asked " How does your brother know how to build a fire" Kathryn didn't reply for a minute: "He's dead" Trumpkin nodded in understanding " I'm sorry miss, but do you care to tell me how he knew" Kathryn answered " In our world, my brother got in trouble in school a lot, so my parents and the school decided to send him to military academy to teach him to behave" Trumpkin nodded his head that he understood. " In the military academy he learned useful surviving skills and taught me most of it" trumpkin asked "Forgive me for asking, but how did your brother die?" Kathryn's eyes widened and didn't answer. Susan answered for her " He died in battle, in our world there was a war called World War II, and it was a devestating war " Susan looked at Kathryn in pity and shook her, but Kathryn was non-responsive.

**Flashback**

_The day after the Miracle of Dunkirk, due to a heavy casuallt ies William was ted for war. The day he got the letter Kathryn was upset. On the day he left Kathryn screamed " I don't want you to go!" William sighed "I have to go for our country" Kathryn yelled " Don't go so our parents can brag to our rich friends" William answered " I'm going so I can protect you because you are the most important thing in the world" Kathryn stormed off and locked herself into her room and wept. William knocked "Kitty" _

**Present**

The day he left Kathryn saw him leave from her bedroom window and they both waved to one another and that was the last time she ever saw him. " Kitty!" Susan exclaimed while shaking her non-responsive best friend. After a minute Kathryn asked "Huh?" Susan embraced her "Thank goodness, I thought you would be a zombie forever" Kathryn hugged her best friend back. After that episode all of the children went to sleep.

**Lucy's Dream**

_Lucy was walking in the woods and flowers were dancing and the trees were singing. After wandering about she saw Aslan and shouted "Aslan" _

**Kathryn's Dream**

_Kathryn was in the woods running from someone or something. Kathryn hid behind a tree could not hear the person behind her and was grabbed from behind and dragged off. She struggled in vain to escape and then came to face with her captor and saw the same olive complexion boy from her previous dream._

**Lucy**

Lucy woke up and said "Aslan" Lucy then got up and went towards the woods so she could find Aslan.

**Kathryn**

After Lucy left, Kathryn yawned and noticed Lucy wasn't there. "Lucy" Kathryn shouted. Kathryn then got up and went into the woods to find Lucy.

**Lucy**

Lucy wandered into the woods to where she saw the singing trees. Lucy asked "Do you know where Aslan is? I wish you could talk again" Lucy wandered around and thought she saw Aslan and jogged to the spot where he might be.

**Kathryn**

"Lucy" Kathryn wandered around for an hour and said "I'm lost" Kathryn saw a big rock and climbed up there to get a good look to find Lucy. To no avail Lucy was nowhere to be seen. Kathryn then proceeded to climb down and gasped at the sight of a walking buffalo, then turned around and ran. Kathryn ran and hid behind a tree. She didn't hear a person behind her: she was grabbed by her waist and dragged off. Kathryn struggled against her captor, but could not escape. After awhile her captor turned Kathryn so that he was facing her. Kathryn gasped at the sight of the boy in her dreams.

**Caspian**

Caspian looked at Kathryn in wonder and amazement. This girl is the most gorgeous creature I have ever seen he thought. Caspian recognized this girl, from a dream he had. Maybe she will also assist us in our cause also Caspian thought.

Normal  
Both hazel blue and brown eyes stared at each other in wonder for the longest time until Caspian heard people approaching. After Lucy wandered around for a bit, Peter grabbed Both hazel blue and brown eyes stared at each other in wonder for the longest time until Caspian heard people approaching. After Lucy wandered around for a bit, Peter grabbed her and told her to remain silent. After Peter did this Caspian charged at him. Peter and Caspian went into a short battle until; Kathryn took a stone and threw it at Caspian's head. Caspian was stunned for a moment. The bison restrained Kathryn and both the boys continued their battle until Susan shouted "Peter"

Susan  
At the sight of Caspian Susan gasped and knew right away that she was in love with this Telmaranian.

NormalSusan at the sight of Kathryn restrained exclaimed "Let our friend go" .Caspian panted "Who are you?" Peter walked towards Caspian and answered " I'm Peter the Magnificent, and this is Queen Susan, Queen Lucy, and King Edmund" Caspian gasped in shock. Susan chuckled "You could have left the magnificent part out" Caspian in shock said " I pictured you all to be older" Peter said "Well if you want we can come back in a hundred years" Caspian shouted "No!.. I'm just surprised is all" All the narnians looked upon in wonder and bowed. Edmund saw Kathryn and said "Will you please let our friend go?" Caspian looked at Kathryn and admiringly answered "Yes" After she was released she went to her friends.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**After that encounter, everybody rode towards the how. All of the children rode on horses toward their destination. Caspian couldn't take his eyes off Kathryn as she stared at the ground; Caspian still with all his might couldn't move his eyes. "Who is she?" Caspian asked Susan.**

**Susan**

As soon as Caspian asked her that, Susan couldn't help but stare at Caspian. Her heart was beating out of her chest at the sight of him. For awhile as Caspian was trying to ask Susan, but Susan didn't answer him.

**Normal**

After the hundreth time, Susan was finally snapped out of her reverie. "Huh?" Susan asked. Caspian asked again "Who is your friend over there?" Susan sighed "That's my friend Kitty" Caspian looked at Kathryn "That's an odd name" Susan giggled "That's what we call her, her real name is Kathryn" Caspian glanced at Kathryn again. "Thank you Susan" Susan blushed at those three words. Caspian then rode towards Kathryn.

**Kathryn**

Kathryn saw Caspian ride towards her: and at the sight of him she wondered _why is he coming towards me _Kathryn tried to ignore him and increase her speed, but to no avail he caught up to her. Her heart then began to beat rapidly and she didn't know why.

**Norma l**

As soon as Caspian caught up to her he questioned "Are you trying to run away from me?" Kathryn shook her head no. Caspian chuckled "What's wrong, cat got your tongue" Kathryn answered quietly "No" Caspian looked at her with curiosity "You should speak up, you have a lovely voice" Kathryn blushed at those words and looked away so he wouldn't see. Caspian was about to ask her something when Peter called him. Caspian said "I'll see you again soon" Kathryn blushed again as he galloped away.

Lucy came over and said "Hello Kathryn, do you like Caspian?" Kathryn answered quietly " Yes, he's very amiable" Lucy giggled " You like him don't you?" Kathryn answered "No, he's just very nice" Lucy giggled again. "We're almost approaching the How" Kathyn inquired "The place where Aslan was on the sacrificial table?" Susan answered "Yes, and you do pay attention do you?" Kathryn giggled and saw they were approaching their destination.

Once they got there, everybody settled down and put their belongings away. Everybody then went inside the cave and looked in dismay at the paintings on the wall for an hour. While Lucy and Kathryn packed the belongings away, Kathryn asked "Do you think Susan, Caspian, Edmund or Peter will teach me how to fight?" Lucy answered "I don't see why not, go ask them" Kathryn then went to go ask Susan, who appeared to be watching Caspian. "Susan" Susan looked at Kathryn and asked "Yes?" "Susan, can you refresh my memory of how to use a bow and arrow ?" Kathryn asked. Susan answered "Of course, but don't worry you'll remember in a split second because you are a really good archer because you took archery" Kathryn smiled and said "Thank you Susan" Susan laughed "What are friends for anyway and perhaps Peter or Caspian can teach you how to use a sword" Kathryn paused for a second and asked "Susan I've noticed you've been looking at Caspian a lot, do you like him?" Susan gasped "Are you insane we're hundreds of years apart" Kathryn sighed "Susan, I'm not dumb and you know that I am quiete observant and I've observed the way you at him" Susan sighed "I'm sorry I've shouldn't have hidden the truth from you and yes I do like Caspian very much" Kathryn giggled "Don't worry Susan, I bet he likes you too" Susan gasped "You think so?" Kathryn nodded and said "I know so, and he would have to be eccentric if he didn't like you back" Susan hugged Kathryn and said "Thanks Kitty..come on let's refresh your memory on archery"

Susan and Kathryn went to the fields and set up targets to practice. Susan showed Kathryn how to set up the arrow "Now..you set it up like this" Kathryn did as she was told and before Susan could instruct her any further Kathryn shot an arrow right in the bulls-eye. Everybody including Susan gasped. Susan proudly said "See, you really didn't need my help, now just practice a few times so you get the feel of it, okay?" Kathryn answered "Okay" Reepichap, a little brown field mouse came up to Kathryn and said " I must say, that was a very nice shot miss" Kathryn looked at the mouse and answered "Thank you kind mouse, but I do not know your name" the mouse bowed and said "I am Reepichap miss, and if there is anything you need, please don't hesitate to ask " Kathryn smiled at the little creature and said "If there's anything you need, you let me know to ; now if you don't mind I have to get back to practicing" The mouse bowed "As you wish miss" After the mouse scurried away Kathryn began to practice.

For an hour, Kathryn sent arrows whizzing at the bulls-eye and kept on hitting it at dead aim. During the hour all the Narnians watched in amazement and whispered " She's just as good as Susan or maybe even better" Kathryn then ended the practice and sat down and sighed " Now, I need to know how to use a sword" Caspian then came out of the cave and saw Kathryn sitting on the ground and couldn't take his eyes off her and walked towards her. Kathryn heard footsteps approaching and looked up and saw Caspian; at the sight of him her heart began pounding out of her chest and a red blush came across her pale, porcelin white cheeks. Caspian asked "How are you liking Narnia?" Kathryn was momentarily lost for words and stuttered "Fi--n--e.. thank-you" Caspian then said "If there's anything you need don't hesitate to ask me" As Caspian was walking away Kathryn said "Wait! There is something I need actually" Caspian looked back at her and said "Go on" Kathryn sighed and asked "If you please, can you teach me how to defend myself myself with a sword?" Caspian said "Yes, I will, come let's go to the armory and get you a sword" Kathryn followed after Caspian and went to the armory which had a variety of weapons in all shapes and sizes. Caspian looked for a sword which wouldn't be too big for Kathryn. After Caspian found a sword for her he said "Come let's go practice"

Caspian led Kathryn to an open field where they would have privacy. Caspian handed te sword to Kathryn to Kathryn and said "Here" Kathryn took the sword, which was a little heavy; but not too heavy so she couldn't hold it. Caspian then began "Now I want you to swing your sword like this" Caspian began showing her some sword exercises and Kathryn watched attentively so she could later mimic his moves. Caspian stopped and said "Alright now you try" Kathryn then lifted the sword and began mimicking Caspian. Caspian looked st her in surprise on how rapidly she picked up on those moves. Caspian exclaimed "Well done, let's have a joust" Kathryn and Caspian began to go head on. The battle went head on and both of them moved their swords. As Caspian went towards her she dodged his move and Caspian said "Excellent you're learning quickly" Kathryn and Caspian then continued fighting, and then all the narnians began to watch in curiosity at Caspian and Kathryn fighting. Both of them continued to fight for an hour: both of them dodging each other and fighting head on. After a few minutes, the fight ended with Kathryn on the ground with the sword pointing at her, but Kathryn countered him by tripping him and pointing the sword in his face. Both of them stared at each other for awhile, and couldn't take their eyes off each other. Caspain breathed and said "Good fight I think you'll be ready for future combat" Kathryn offered her hand to Caspian and he graciously took it and he got up. "You did good, just keep practicing and you'll be in good shape" Both of them looked at each other for awhile and couldn't take their eyes off each other until Caspian broke the silence "I should go" Before Caspian walked away Kathryn said "Thank you" Caspian sais 'It was my pleasure" and walked away.

After Caspian walked away, Edmund came up to her and excitedly said "That little joust was spectacular you and Caspian were neck and neck" Kathryn chuckled nervously "It was nothing" Edmund punched her playfully and said "Come on let's have a go" Both Kathryn and Edmund were having a go at it, for almost an hour until a centaur came up and announced "The majesties summoned you to attend the meeting" After they were summoned, they followed the centaur into the cave. After they got into the cave; the meeting began. Kathryn looked around for a place to sit and Lucy waved to Kathryn, and Kathryn joined Lucy and the meeting began.

Peter said "Everyone, we need to decide on a course of action in order to defeat the Telmaranians" Everyone nodded their heads in unison. Susan replied "What do you suppose we do then?" Peter replied "We'll attack them at their base" Caspian stepped forward and said "I do not think that would be the best cause of action" Peter said " Caspian I thank you for everything you have done, but we can take everything over from here" Susan then spoke up "I agree with Caspian" Caspian then said "I don't think it's a great idea to attack Miraz at the home base" Reepichap perked up "I agree with High King Peter" Caspian then said "What will we have by doing this?" Reepichap answered "We'll have the element of surprise"

Caspian said in disagreement " I think we should remain in the cave" Peter asked "How will we live?" One mouse exclaimed "We can gather nuts!" Everyone was silent for awhile until Reepichap said "Brilliant we can gather nuts and throw them at the Telmaranians! Brilliant!" After everybody started arguing Lucy spoke up "I agree with Caspian and we should wait for Aslan" Peter scoffed "We waited long enough, now it's our time" Kathryn spoke up in Lucy's defense "Peter I understand what you're trying to do, but I think there should be a better course of action" Peter scoffed "What would you know?' Kathryn answered "I have a feeling that your plan might not work and we should listen to each other so we all can go and fight Miraz" Peter exclaimed 'There is no way you're fighting" Kathryn replied "Yes I am, I have much as right as everybody else" Edmund answered in Kathryn's defense "She does and she can fight you saw her even you did Caspian" Caspian answered "Yes, but I agree with Peter" Kathryn then said "I can hold my own and I will prove my worth and fight" All the narnians nodded their heads and shouted "Here, Here" Susan stood up next to Kathryn and said "I stand beside you" Edmund stood up next to her " I stand beside you too"

After all that, the narnians started making preparations for the surprise attack but in Kathryn's heart she knew something bad would happen.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

After all the plans were discussed Kathryn , Caspian, and all the Pevensies took off into the sky to attack Miraz's castle. This was the first time Kathryn ever rode a gryphon in the sky. This was the first time Kathryn ever felt free, as she was soaring in the dark blue sky towards battle. Edmund shouted to Kathryn "You like this or are you nervous" Kathryn answered excitedly "A little bit of both"

**Kathryn**

Kathryn wished Peter listened to Susan, Caspian, Edmund, Lucy, and her; she had a really horrible feeling that something terrible will happen: like mass casualties or one of them will die. She couldn't bear the thought of loosing her best friends or even Caspian. _Why am I thinking of Caspian all the sudden? _Kathryn thought_. _Kathryn felt guilty for thinking of him of more than a friend all of the sudden, because she knew Susan greatly admired him.

**Susan**

Susan was thinking _I think we should have listened to Caspian: he's so handsome, majestic, and strong._

**Edmund**

Looking at Kathryn, Edmund, knows that she has a bad feeling. Lucy told him that both Susan and Kitty both like Caspian. Edmund has a feeling that Caspian admires Kitty and not Susan. He's afraid that Susan and Kitty will both get hurt in the end.

**Normal**

Edmund whispered to Kathryn "You know your going with Peter, Susan, and Caspian right?" Kathryn whispered back "Don't worry I know the plan" They were coming towards their destination ; Miraz's castle was straight ahead. The gryphons landed the children to their designated spot.

Meanwhile, Reepichap and his mice fellow creeped into the castle so that the others could get in. The mice crawled around the cobblestone castle floor and found the cat and tied him up in his sleep. A guard saw the cat tied up and said "What the-?" All of the sudden, the unknowing guard was knocked down and saw Reepichap and stuttered "You're a-a-a mouse" Reepichap snorted "As if you humans couldn't be more original" The guard and others that would soon follow were taken by surprise.

Soon the other narnains followed in and started assisting in the manuver. On the outside the others were allowed inside the courtyard . Peter, Susan, Kathryn, and Caspian started surprising the guards and attacking. On the roof Edmund was also making good process, by taking the unsuspecting guards by surprise. Everything was going according to plan, but Kathryn still had a bad feeling that something bad was about to happen. Edmund flashed his light, so that the others could assist.

Caspian after taking out a few of the guards, went towards the prison to find his dear Professor Cornelius. Caspian went down the staircase, which was being guarded, but Caspian took them by surprise and took them out. Caspian came to the proffesor's cell and released him. The proffesor exclaimed "Caspian, you shouldn't have come you know how dangerous it is for you to be here" Caspian chuckled "The kings and queens of old are now taking Miraz by surprise" the proffesor gasped "You shouldn't underestimate Miraz, your father did and look what happened to him" Caspian said angrily "What do you mean?" The proffesor said grimly "Miraz killed your father" After those words were said Caspian took off to have a few words with Miraz.

Up in the tower Edmund dropped his flashlight and trouble was ensued. A guard saw a broken flshlight, and announced "We have an intruder" Edmund then started looking for a place to hide and whispered "Oh god" Then he took off in hiding in hopes that the guards would not find him and all would then go wrong.

Down in the courtyard a guard spotted Peter and almost shouted until Susan's bow whizzed at him and pierced him in the heart. Another guard saw that and almost shouted for assistance when Kathryn sent an arrow at him and pierced his heart; therefore silencing him. Kathryn then said "Oh no you don't"

**Caspian**

Anger was coursing through Caspian's mind and veins thinking _How could Miraz do such a deceitful thing to get the throne, I can't believe it all these years he's been sort of a father to me._

**Normal**

Caspian came to Miraz's chamber and opened it and went to his bed and pointed the sword at him. Miraz woke up with a fright and whispered "Caspian" Caspian said angrily "Get up right now" Miraz's wife awoke with a starty and said "Caspian it's you" Caspian said angrily "You killed my father, and for that I will make you pay" Caspian made a move to kill him, his aunt took a bow and arrow and said "Caspian step away from my husband, I don't want to kill you Caspian" Caspian scoffed "And let the man who killed my father get away with this crime" Miraz's wife gasped with shock "I thought you said he died from an ailment" Miraz's wife then pointed the bow at Miraz. said "If you kill me you'll leave our son fatherless like Caspian, you wouldn't want our son to grow up without a father like Caspian do you?" Miraz's wife then pointed an arrow at Caspian.

Down in the courtyard all the narnians and the guards were fighting head on, and the narnians seemed to be in victory.

Up in the tower, a guard spotted Edmund and shouted "It's King Edmund, seize him" Edmund ran from the guards and locked himself in a tower. Edmund peered outside to make sure nobody spotted him, he stepped outside to make a run for it. But a guard appeared in front of him and Edmund took him out.

Down below Kathryn heard a scream and shouted "Peter, Susan; something's happened to Caspian" Kathryn ran towards a staircase, and a guard tried to block her path but stopped him with her sword. Susan and Peter followed behind to aide their friend. Guards kept on appearing, but Peter and Kathryn took care of them with their swords, while Susan took care of them with their bow. They came upstairs and saw Caspian pointing a sword at their enemy Miraz and his wife pointing an arrow at them. Peter said "Caspian come on, we'll take care of them later" Susan then tried "Caspian come on" As Caspian was about to kill his uncle, Miraz's wife shot an arrow and Kathryn pushed Caspian out of the way. The others fled while Kathryn pulled Caspian out of the room. Miraz's aunt shouted "No!" and then she began crying. Edmund met them in the hall and gasped "We have to get out of here your plan is failing" All of the children went down into the courtyard to a battle they were loosing quite miserably. All of the children tried to fight off the enemy forces but susan saw their were mass casualties on their side and shouted "Peter we have to retreat, look around"

Peter looked around at all the lives lost on his comrades side and shouted "Retreat!" Everybody was making for a gate but then Miraz saw this and shouted "Don't let them escape!" The guards tried to stop him, but to no avail a minotaur stopped him and the gate that was closing and said "Go!!" All the narnians started to retreat, a centaur saw Susan running and let Susan climb on it's back. Susan saw Caspian still fighting and said "Peter" Peter saw Susan and said "I'll get him, go on" Edmund also got out with the help of the gryphons. Peter got a horse and shouted "Caspian we have to retreat come on"

Kathryn was coming behind Edmund and Susan on centaur's but saw a guards coming for Caspian and Peter. Kathryn jumped off the centaur and ran back for the two boys. Susan saw this and shouted "Kitty!Get back here!" Kathryn then shouted " Go on without me!" Kathryn ran back inside to the guards that were charging at the two boys and took them all out one by one.

As the boys turned around they saw guards charging at them , and saw Kathryn taking them out. "Kitty!" Peter shouted. Kathryn took all the guards out and saw a little fox lying there dying and picked him up and said "Don't worry we'll get you home" Peter and Caspian came running towards Kathryn on horses. A guard came up and took Kathryn by surprise by slashing her arm. Kathryn didn't notice and took out the guard. Caspian ran offered Kathryn his hand and Kathryn took it. Then the children ran quickly through the gate, while the Minotaur had an ounce of strength left. After that the gate came crashing down on the Minotaur. Kathryn saw this and shouted "No!!" Caspian grabbed Kathryn and said solemnly "I'm sorry, but ther's nothing else we can do" Kathryn looked back at the dying creature with sadness and tried to hold back a few tears.


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

_**After Caspian, Peter, and Kathryn got to their destination and was greeted by Lucy with a gasp of surprise.**_

_**Lucy**_

_Lucy gasped in surprise as she saw how few were left on their side. As she looked upon Peter's face she saw anger and thought By the look of things, Peter's plan didn't work._

**Susan**

Susan knew that after this Peter would be enraged at Caspian. _Who knows what Peter will do and say to Caspian, all I know is that it wasn't my Caspian's fault._

**Normal**

Lucy gasped in surprise "Why are there only a few of you left" Peter replied angrily "Why don't you ask him" Lucy looked in horror, and knew what would ensue next. After Peter got off his horse, he stormed off angrily. After Caspian got off his horse, he offered Kathryn his hand. Kathryn took it and felt a warm electricity.

**Kathryn**

As Kathryn got off the horse, she felt a wave of dizziness and warm electricity, as Caspian took her hand and she blushed. _Oh no, I must have feelings for Caspian…his hand was so warm and his voice is so hypnotizing……Wait! I can't be thinking this Susan is my best friend._

**Caspian**

Caspian felt warmth from Kathryn' hand. He had trouble letting go of her hand. As Kathryn walked away Caspian couldn't take hid eyes for her.

**Normal**

Kathryn walked away rapidly fearing that Caspian had feelings for her. As soon as Kathryn walked stepped into the cave; she was embraced by Susan; who exclaimed "Kitty, why on earth did you pull a stunt like that?!" Susan wouldn't release her grasp on her until Edmund came and embraced Kathryn and yelled "You dolt, why did you go and try to get yourself killed?" After Edmund asked that Peter asked "Why didn't you just go? You could have been killed!" Kathryn replied "I knew what I was risking and I didn't want to see either of you die" Peter embraced her and said "It's alright, it's Caspian's fault anyway" Caspian asked angrily "What do you mean?" Peter replied "If you only stock to the plan, we might have had less casualties" Caspian replied angrily "I told you the plan wouldn't work anyway" Peter yelled "You called us remember?" Caspian replied maybe it was a mistake"

Edmund shouted "Stop " Trumpkin was placed on the ground and Lucy ran to him and gave him some of her cordial. Susan shouted "Stop it! Both of you are acting like children! Both of you arguing amongst yourselves will not solve anything! " Peter replied to Susan "Well maybe if he followed the plan, things would be better" Caspian retorted "It was a mistake to call you here' Edmund, Kathryn, and Lucy stood around them and watched them arguing. All three of them knew that all of this fighting wouldn't solve anything. After arguing for a few minutes Caspian stormed off angrily.

After he stormed off Peter and Susan started arguing. "Lucy, Edmund you go and try to reason with Susan and Peter, while I try to talk to Caspian"

**Caspian**

_I can't believe the nerve of Peter, what's so magnificent about him? I don't need him I'll do whatever it takes to claim what is rightfully mine _Caspian thought.

Niabrik appeared out of nowhere "Your so glad of the kings and queens of old right?" Caspian replied back "You want your uncles blood? So do we" Caspian replied "Yes" Niabrik asked " And you want their pretty friend right?' Caspian replied "Yes"Niabrik chuckled "Well follow me, I know some people who would be willing to help" Caspian followed Niabrik and then two hooded figures appeared. A werewolf "I;m hunger and thirst….I drink water but it does not satisfy my thirst" A vulture appeared "We will help you" Both of the creatures did a ritual and a ice block appeared with the Whit Witch. The White Witch said "With one drop of your blood, son of Adam and I am yours"

Peter shouted "Stop" Peter, Susan, and Lucy appeared. Edmund and Susan fought off the vulture, while Caspian was being hypnotized. Peter pushed Caspian out of the way and said "No" As soon as Caspian was pushed out of the way. The witch cooed "Peter dear. I missed you, just one drop you know you can't do this alone" Kathryn appeared and pushed Peter out of the way and said "He nor I will certainly give you a drop of my blood" The wiych chuckled "Very brave girl to be standing up to the likes of me..and what a pretty little voice you have there" Caspian tried to go back to the witch and Kathryn tried to hold him back. "Caspian, get back, you don't want to do this you know it's not the right answer" All of the sudden, the ice block collapsed. Edmund appeared behind it. Peter was about to say something when Edmund cut him off "I know you had it sorted"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

After the havoc with the white Witch everybody was silent for a moment. "Th--ank you Kathryn" Caspian stuttered. Kathryn replied "It wasn't my doing..besides it was Edmund's doing, you should be thanking him" Caspian saw red on his armor, but he didn't seem to be bleeding. Caspian looked and saw Kathryn's arm and said "You are bleeding" Kathryn said "What?" Susan looked and saw Kathryn's arm and exclaimed "Lucy get the cordial!" Kathryn objected "It's alright Susan, don't make Lucy waste her cordial, I'll take care of my arm..Lucy take care of the wounded fox please, I did the best I could with it" Lucy went off and said" Okay? Are you sure you'll be alright" Kathryn nodded her head and said "Be off with you all, I'll be alright" Everybody went off and Kathryn started to tend to her arm. She was having some difficulty, but Caspian was still in the room and said "Here, let me help you" Before Kathryn could object Caspian took her arm and laid it out on the table, and started to wrap the bandage. "I know your dominat with your right hand; the wound is on the right arm, so using your left arm to wrap the wound would be folly" Kathryn stuttered "Th---an--k you Cas--pi--an" Caspian replied "It was my pleasure" Caspian finished bandaging her arm and said "Finished" Before Caspian walked away "Caspian you have a wound on your left arm …here let me help you" Caspian sat down and asked "Are you sure?" Kathryn answered "Sure. You helped me so it's fair" Caspian sat down and said "I have to remove my shirt, are you alright with that?" Kathryn shook her head yes.

Caspian removed his shirt and Kathryn gasped.

**Kathryn**

She gasped at the sight of his body. She admired his well-toned muscular body. Kathryn could hardly breathe. Kathryn had to shake this thought out of her head and thought _I can't be thinking of Caspian like this, Susan likes him and I shouldn't be thinking this because Susan'e my friend._

**Normal**

As Kathryn worked on his arm, she tried to take her eyes off Caspian but couldn't.

**Caspian**

As Kathryn's hand touched his arm and tended to her wound, Caspian's heart started to race and thought _She put me under her spell..her touch, her voice, and her being…I can't take my eyes off her._

**Normal**

Kathryn was almost done with his arm: but there was one problem her face was red and her heart was racing. Caspian looked at Kathryn and noticed Kathryn's face was red and smirked "You like what you see Katalina?" Kathryn gasped and tried to finish what little she had to finish. Caspian chuckled "Are you alright? Your face is all red" Kathryn saw Susan came in and said "Susan, can you come here and bandage Caspian..I;m afraid I;m tired" As soon as Susan was coming, Kathryn was about to get up but Caspian grabbed her arm and wouldn't let her go. Kathryn tried to loosen his grip, but to no avail until she stepped on his foot and Caspian said "Ow" Kathryn said "Goodnight Susan" Susan smiled sweetly "Goodnight Kitty" Kathryn walked out.

**Caspian**

_Why did she leave _Caspian wondered. Caspian didn't want to let Kathryn go, he wanted to feel her touch, but guesses she was frightened when she saw Susan, but why?

**Susan**

At the sight of Caspian without his shirt on, Susan blushed a thousand shades of red.

**Normal**

Susan smiled and said sweetly "Now let's see what we have here..well let me finish bandaging your arm" Caspian sat there in silence and stared at the floor, while Susan was staring at him ; trying to get his attention. "So Caspian, tell me about yourself" Caspian snapped out his reverie and told Susan about himself. After two minutes susan was done and after she was done Caspian put his shirt back on and said "Thank you" and walked away.

**Susan**

Susan replied sweetly "Your welcome" Susan sighed in frustration and thought _Why didn't Caspian pay any attention to me? When I came in here..Kitty and Caspian couldn't take his eyes off her.._

**Kathryn**

_I can't believe myself, I'm a horrible friend to Susan and I think I have feelings for Caspian ..I can't do this to her, for now on I'm going to ignore Caspian _Kathryn thought.

**Normal**

Kathryn came into another room and saw Lucy there and kneeled next to her and said "Do you mind if I sleep with you Lucy?" Lucy didn't respond. "Lucy?"

**Lucy**

_I wish Peter would have listened to me, I wish Aslan would come and help us. We need him..I need him. Please Aslan come and save Narnia _Lucy thought hopefully.

**Normal**

"Lucy?" Kathryn asked. Lucy was snapped out of her reverie and answered "Yes Kitty?" Kathryn sighed " I asked if I could sleep with you?' Lucy sighed "I can't get to sleep..maybe you can sing me to sleep, you do have a lovely voice remember?" Kathryn replied "Well I don't know.." "Please Kitty..please" Lucy begged. Kathryn sighed "Alright I will" Kathryn got up and began to sing:

_My Only Hope_

"_There's a song that's inside of my soul; it's the one that I tried to to write over and over _

As Kathryn began singing all the narnians gathered around to hear her sing and were entranced by her voice.

_again_

_I'm awake in the infinite cold; but you sing_

_To me over and over again._

_So I lay my head my head back down, and I lift my hands_

_And pray to be only yours, I pray to be only yours;_

_I know now you're my only hope._

_Sing to me the song of the stars, of your galaxy laughing and laughing again._

Caspian heard Kathryn singing and watched her ; along with Peter, Susan, Edmund, and all the other narnians.

**Caspian**

_Her voice, is like an angel singing _Caspian thought, and couldn't take his eyes off her.

_When it feels like my dreams are so far, sing to me of the plans that you had for me over again. So I lay my head back down, and I lift my hands _

_and pray to be only yours I pray to be only yours; I know_

_Now you're my only hope._

_I'give you my destiny. I'm giving_

_You all of me. I want your symphony singing in all_

_That I am. At the top of my lungs, I'm giving it back. So l lay my_

_Head back down, and I lift my hands and pray to be only yours ,I pray to be only_

_Yours I pray to be only yours; I know now you're my only hope._

_Mm………._

_Mm……_

_Oo…Oh_

All the narnians sighed after Kathryn finished her song along with Peter who was about to say something but refrained as she saw Lucy sleeping on Kathryn's lap and Kathryn sleeping.

**Aslan**

The great lion was watching and listening in a distance. _Dearest Kathryn use your brains and your gift to set Narnia free._

In the morning when the sun was not quiete up yet, Caspian was up in the rocky balcony awaiting for the sun to rise, but he had a few things on his mind.

**Caspian**

_Peter was right, it was my fault, the whole thing would have worked if I sticked to the plan. I am a failure _Caspian thought_._

**Normal**

Cornelius emerged out of the doorway and sat down next to Caspian. "What's on your mind my dear boy?" Cornelious asked. Caspian answered "Why didn't you tell me about my father?" Cornelius sighed "I wanted to my dear boy, but I was afraid about how upset you would be and I didn't want to hurt you" Caspian was silent for a moment. "Do you know why I taught you the things I taught you" Caspian shrugged his shoulders. "I taught you these things to make Narnia a better place and to have a better outcome" Cornelius answered. "I have failed you" Caspian said. "You have not yet my boy-" Cornelius acknowledged. "But how?" Caspian asked. "You used the information I taught you and applied it, my dear boy and that is the most an old tutor could ever ask for" Cornelius put his hand on Caspian's shoulder.

**Kathryn's Dream**

_There was great battle taking place, and Kathryn was fighting off the enemy and wondered "What's going on?" Kathryn then went into the woods. Kathryn had a feeling and walked through the forest and saw Aslan. "Aslan" Kathryn enquired. Aslan answered "I need help to wake the trees"_

**Normal**

Kathryn awoke, and cracked her back. Kathryn got up carefully , so that she didn't stir the peaceful, innocent Lucy. Kathryn looked in her back and picked up _Pride and Prejudice _and walked out into the rocky balcony. Reepichap appeared and bowed "Your singing my lady, bought peace to my heart, that was splendid mam" Kathryn answered "Thank you Reepichap" Kathryn then walked out onto the rocky balcony.

Cornelius chickled "You're thinking of Kathryn aren't you my dear boy?" Caspian answered "Yes, I love her" Kathryn stepped out and saw Cornelius and Caspian in deep conversation and tried to turn around but Cornelius heard her and exclaimed "You must be Kathryn, come here my dear girl and let me have a look at you" Kathryn stepped over there nervously and bowed. "There is no need to bow Kathryn, I'm not royalty, I'm only an old tutor..you know you have the most loveliest voice I heard that would put the minstrels and angels to shame" Kathryn blushed and answered "Thank you Cornelius" Cornelius got up and said "I must be going, I hope to see you later Kathryn" Caspian stared at Kathryn. Kathryn tried to walk away ,but to no avail Caspian stopped her "Wait..please don't go" Kathryn replied "I figured you would want to be alone" Caspian patted a spot next to him and commanded "Sit, Katalina" Kathryn nervously sat down next to him. "How do you know the them" Kathryn replied "They have been my best frinds since I was eight years old" Caspian then asked "Who is William?" Kathryn replied "He's my brother who died during war" Caspian looked upon her and said "Tell me more, it would reduce the burden in your heart"

Caspian asked right out "Did I do something wrong?" Kathryn replied nervously "No. Why?" Caspian said "Because every time I try to get to know you or talk to you ; you run" Kathryn didn't have an answer. "I ..love you" Kathryn sputtered "Yo--u can-'t l--ove me, you hardly know me" Caspian looked at her and said "It's because you won't get to know me, and every time I see you I can't take my eyes off you every time I see you" Kathryn just sat there with wide eyes and tried to get up but Caspian held her shoulders "Katalina please wait" Kathryn removed his hands and got up but Caspian grabbed her arm and said "No you don't, I won't let you leave" Kathryn begged "Please Caspian.." Caspian would not listan. Both hazel blue and charcoal black stared at each other, even when Kathryn tried to slowly back away but Caspian kept following her until she backed up into the stony wall.

**Kathryn**

_Oh no I'm cornered _Kathryn thought.

**Caspian**

_Now she can't leave for once _Caspian thought. Caspian now wanted to prove how much he loves Kathryn.

**Normal**

Caspian took his hand and rubbed the tension out of Kathryn's back. Kathryn groaned in pleasure as his hand circled her back. Caspian then saw Kathryn's hair pulled up in a ponytail and decided to take it out; but Kathryn tried to stop him but to no avail Caspian went up to her hair and loosened it. After Caspian loosened it, he touched her hair and felt how soft it was, and rubbed his fingers through her silky smooth hair. Caspian kissed her hair and Kathryn stiffened beneath Caspian. Caspian then looked down and stuck his hand under her shirt and begab to rub her stomach. Kathryn groaned in pleasure, which pleased Caspian and continued rubbing her stomach. Then Caspian took his thumb and rubbed between her her waist and naval. Kathryn groaned in pleasure. Caspian moved up to Kathryn's neck and began kissing it, which made Kathryn pant. Caspian wanted more access to her neck, so she maneuvered Kathryn so that he could have better access to her neck. Caspian sucked on Kathryn's right side of her neck gently, which made it harder for Kathryn to breath, and she continued to sweat.

**Kathryn**

Kathryn stood there struggling to breathe, while Caspian was doing those things to her. In the process her heart began to race out of her chest. _Please don't stop _Kathryn thought.

**Caspian**

Caspian was pleased at Kathryn's groans and thought _This might mean that she feels the same way I do..my stubborn Katalina._

_**Normal**_

This continued for another three minutes, until Kathryn came to her senses and shoved Caspian and ran off and said "Susan likes you, try to get to know her"

Lucy awoke and noticed that Kathryn wasn't there and decided to go see if any of her siblings were awake.

**Peter**

_There must be something we can do to end this war, Susan is right who am I proving my worth to? Me? Aslan? _Peter thought anxiously.

**Normal**

Lucy appeared and sat down next to Peter and asked "What's wrong Peter?" Peter sighed "I don't know what to do Lu, how are we going to win?" Lucy answered "Don't worry we'll think of something" Peter embraced Susan and said "Thank you" Both of them sat there for awhile until Peter said "The answer has been staring me right in the face Lu" Lucy asked "What do you mean?" Peter replied "You have to find our old friend"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

After the event with Caspian, Kathryn went to sit near the stone table; sat down and started reading _Pride and Prejudice _, Kathryn was always a fast reader and she half done with the book until a fawn announced "King Peter calls a meeting" Kathryn put the book in her book bag, and went towards the meeting room. Once Kathryn got there she noticed Caspian's eyes looking at her; so Kathryn tried to avoid his eyes, and went to stand next to Trumpkin and Lucy. Peter announced "I have a plan" Everybody's eyes were on him waiting for his plan. Peter said "I'm going to send Lucy into the forest to find Aslan..I was wrong and she was right" Trumpkin intervened "You can't send a little girl alone, into the darkest forest to find someone who might not even exist" Trumpkin looked at Lucy with concern. Susan interrupted "She won't be alone" Peter continued "We can't do this alone, we need Aslan" A bear said "For Aslan" along with other creatures who also started to chorus "For Aslan" Trufflehunter asked "Now with that taken care of: what are going to do otherwise?" Kathryn then also said "Peter we have to do something to counter the Telmarines machines….." Everybody looked at Kathryn and nodded their heads in agreement. "I have an idea..we could take the Telmarines by air-" Edmund asked "What do you suggest we do?" Kathryn replied "We need to ask the gryphon's, to carry rocks and drop them below" Everyone looked silently at Kathryn for a moment until Cornelius came in and said "That is a brilliant idea, my dear girl" Caspian then added "I think her idea will work" Peter asked "Does anyone disagree?" Everybody nodded their heads in agreement. "Good, anymore ideas?" Kathryn stuttered "I--have--another idea" Susan piped "Come on let's hear it" Kathryn said "Below here, the pillars are weak, and we have a draw bridge to go up onto land right?" Caspian answered "Right" Kathryn added "Well we can use someone to lead below , knock out the pillars to make the ground weak for the Telmarine soldiers; the leader can come up and surprise them: Susan along with other archers, can go up above and fire" Everyone stood with their mouths open; speechless. Susan intervened "I love her ideas, they will definitely work"

Reepichap piped up "I am for this plan" Peter shouted "I think Kitty's plan will work" Everyone agreed and Peter suggested "I also have another idea, I will fight Miraz, and whoever wins will have Narnia, so we need to send a messenger" Edmund intervened "I will go, if I have someone go with me" Kathryn blurted "I'll go because I can handle a blade and I will protect you in case of treachery on Miraz's part" Everybody nodded their heads in agreement, except Caspian who didn't look happy. After everyone was leaving Caspian grabbed Kathryn's arm, which made Kathryn tense. "I don't want you to go be a messenger with Edmund, it will be dangerous" Kathryn pulled her am away and walked away leaving a surprised Caspian.

Before Susan and Lucy left, Caspian followed Kathryn ; forced her to face him and embraced her. Kathryn tried to get away, but to no avail.

**Kathryn**

_Why is Caspian doing this to me? _Kathryn thought.

**Caspian**

_I don't want to let her go, I won't let her go _Caspian thought.

**Normal**

Caspian embraced Kathryn for awhile, and would not let her go. Kathryn struggled against him, but he wouldn't let go. After awhile, Kathryn finally gave into Caspian and started to embrace him in return. Kathryn started to blush, but then came to her senses and walked away. But unknowing to Caspian and Kathryn, a jealous friend was watching them…

**Susan**

_I can't believe my eyes, how could she do this to me? _Susan thought angrily. _She knows that I like him..she is not my best friend anymore…I wish she would die and stay out of my life forever _Susan thought bitterly, with tears in her eyes.

**Normal**

After that whole event, Susan and Lucy prepared to leave to find Aslan. Caspian came in and Susan's face turned a thousand shades of red. Caspian said "This horse is reliable..you're in good hands" Lucy retorted "You mean hooves" Caspian chuckled at Lucy's statement. Caspian tried to give Susan her horn, but Susan replied "Keep it, in case you need to call me again" Kathryn came in and said "Good luck Susan and Lucy" Susan looked at Kathryn disdainfully and ignored her and rode off.

As they approached the tunnel Lucy laughed "In case you need to call me?!" Susan replied "Shut up" Lucy's smile faded as soon as she thought back to Susan's behavior towards Kathryn. "Susan, why didn't you reply to Kathryn?" Susan scoffed "She's no friend of mine.

**Lucy**

_Oh no I have a bad feeling about this, she found out about Caspian and Kitty, oh no… _Lucy thought sadly.

**Normal**

Before Kathryn and Edmund left Peter said "Be careful you two and went off before saying to a centaur "Watch over them" Peter and Edmund went off to Miraz's camp. On the way, Kathryn wasn't thinking about the battle between the Telmarines and them, but a battle between Susan and herself.

**Kathryn**

_What have I done? _Kathryn thought anxiously. _I screwed up, I need to make amends with Susan before it's too late. But..I love Caspian, but can't bring myself to do so..around him I feel safe and happy..with him, I haven't been this happy in a long time _Kathryn thought anxiously.

**Edmund**

Edmund looked at Kathryn and knew that something was terribly wrong with her. _Every time Kitty looks down at the ground, I know something is wrong and I know it has something to do with Caspian and Susan._

**Normal**

Edmund tried to snap Kathryn out of her reverie "Kitty, Kitty" After a minute Kathryn was snapped out of her reverie and asked with a smile "Is there something wrong Edmund"? Edmund smiled and replied "No..I just wanted to tell you were almost there"

**Edmund**

_I can see behind her fake smiles _Edmund thought sadly.

**Normal**

Edmund, Kathryn, and the centaur approached a Telmarine guard, and Edmund announced "We come in peace and we request an audience with King Miraz"

The guard led the trio to Miraz's tent; once they got there, Miraz looked upon the group in curiosity.

Edmund bowed and greeted the king and read the letter Peter wrote and finished "Whoever shall win, will have all control of Narnia" Miraz looked at Edmund and said "Prince Edmund-' Edmund interrupted "King Edmund, my brother is the High King, I know it's very confusing" Miraz then looked at Kathryn and enquired "Who are you?" Kathryn replied seriously "I'm Kathryn, friend of the kings and queens" Miraz then asked Edmund "Is your brother sure, he knows what he is doing?" Kathryn replied "Yes, he does" Edmund asked "Are you afraid of losing" Miraz said angrily "I'm not afraid, tell your brother, I accept his challenge" Kathryn and Edmund bowed and turned away back to the How.

In the forest, as Lucy and Susan were riding, Telmarine soldiers were on their tail. But each time, they tried to gain speed, the soldiers, would catch up with them. Susan stopped the horse and got off and said "Lucy take the reins, it looks like you'll be going by yourself" Susan slapped the horse and Susan got her bow ready to fire and shot a few Telmarine soldiers. But more soldiers kept on coming, and outnumbering Susan, it didn't look too good for Susan; but then Caspian came riding in and chuckled" I think nextime you should take the horn" Susan smiled and they both were off.

**Susan**

_Oh Caspian can't you see that I like you.. What do you see in that snake anyway? _Susan thought sadly.

**Normal**

Both Caspian and Susan returned to the scene of the fight between Edmund and Miraz. Kathryn put her head down when she saw Caspian and especially Susan. Edmund helped Peter prepare for his fight, and all the narnians cheered for Peter. This seemed to be the only solution that would resolve the war. Peter noticed Susan alone and asked "Where's Lucy?" Susan didn't answered and Peter said "Well let's just hope, she comes through"


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Kathryn came up to Peter and whispered "I don't trust Miraz, I think he has something up his sleeve Peter" Peter looked at Miraz and said to Kathryn "You guys stand by, just in case, those Telmarines plan something treacherous" After a few minutes, both Miraz and Peter prepared to fight. Once they reached the ring, both of them began to battle.

Miraz made the first move, but Peter dodged it and both the kings began to clash swords. Dodging and clashing of the swords continued for awhile until Peter, began gaining an advantage over Miraz and overpowering him. But then Miraz disabled him, and injured Peter's shoulder in the process. Both of the kings tried to go on until Miraz panted "Does his majesty, need a respite" Peter panted back "Yes, five minutes" Miraz exclaimed "Three minutes" Peter nodded his head and went to his side and Peter raised his sword and the narnians cheered. Peter sat down and asked "Where's Lucy?" Peter looked to Edmund and said "Back home, you were always there-" Edmund interrupted Peter by popping is dislocated shoulder back in place and said "Save your thanks for later, now is not the time"

Miraz sat down for his respite and lord Sebastian said "It doesn't look like things are going to well" Miraz yelled "Shut up" Miraz said angrily to his soldier "If things appear to be going bad, take him out" The soldier nodded his head and then got up. When Peter saw Miraz getting up, he followed in suit and got up to. The men returned to the ring and began battling again.

Miraz and Peter clashed swords, and the clash could be heard throughout the place. Miraz, knocked down Peter, and tried to overpower him again, but Peter rolled over and got up again. Peter then knocked down Miraz and Miraz cried in pain. Miraz tried to over power Peter, but Peter ended up overpowering him. This continued for a few minutes until, Peter hurt Miraz in a weak spot and broke his leg. Miraz tried to fight, but to no avail. Miraz gave up and began panting. Peter took up his sword, looking to kill Miraz on the spot. Peter stood in that position for a minute. Miraz panted and scoffed "What's the matter boy, you can't take a life?" Peter answered gravely "It's not mine to take" and walked away. Caspian then emerged and took his sword ready to take Miraz out. Miraz chuckled "It looks like, you have backbone Caspian, and you will turn out to be a great king"

**Kathryn**

_I hope Caspian doesn't kill Miraz, and then he'll end up sinking to his level _Kathryn thought anxiously.

**Caspian**

_I know, I should rid Narnia of this murder, but something is holding me back but what? If I kill him, I become king and by doing so, I stoop to his level _Caspian thought sadly.

**Normal**

Caspian looked ready to kill Miraz and then said "I want to be king, but not one like you" Caspian then walked away to the group. Miraz was helped up, by one of his soldiers. As Miraz was being helped up, an arrow pierced his back. Everybody looked for the source of the arrow and found Susan. Sebastian looked at everybody and shouted "The narnians were treacherous, prepare for battle!"

Peter then shouted "Everybody at your station!" Susan was at the top of her perch. Caspian galloped inside to prepare for the underground plan. Susan shouted "Archers ready!" The battle began and Susan and her archers shot arrows at the Telmarines. Then the Telamarines machines were ready, tossing rocks at the pillars; then the gryphon's emerged out of the forest throwing boulders down below; but a few rocks, from the Telmarine machines, knocked some gryphon's down.

Down below, Caspian took lead and Peter and Edmund above were counting "1...2...3.4..." while Caspian was knocking pillars down making the ground weak"5...6...7...8...9...10" Then the ground collapsed creating a huge ditch and stunning some Telmarine soldiers. After that Caspian emerged from underground, but then the telmarine soldiers starting getting an advantage and overpowering the narnians.

Peter said "Back to the fort" Sebastian saw this and said "Fire at the fort!" Huge boulders came flying at the fort, where Susan was with her archers and the perch was crumbling and Susan "Steady! Everybody hold your ground!" The perch was about to collapse and Kathryn saw this and shouted "Susan!" Susan was about to fall, when Trumpkin grabbed her hand and tried to hold her. Edmund, Peter, and Caspian came and tried to think of something in order to save her. But Trumpkin maneuvered Susan to a huge rock, where she landed safely. After Susan landed she went to join her comrades and begin to fight, Kathryn drew her sword ready to fight when Caspian said "I don't want you to fight" Kathryn asked "Why not, I can handle a sword and a bow and arrow; I already proved myself" Caspian said in frustration "Katalina, I don't want to see you get hurt" Kathryn walked away and replied "That's a risk I'm willing to take" everyone assumed their position and waited for the Telmarines to approach and fight.

As everyone was waiting, and it seemed like everyting was in slow motion.

**Kathryn**

Kathryn sat there anxiously and thought _so this is it, the battle everyone has been waiting for …well here goes nothing…in the end I hope Susan will forgive me and ill be leaving soon anyway…_

**Normal**

As the Telmarines drew closer, Peter shouted "For Narnia!" Everyone followed after him and began to battle. While Susan's bows pierced the soldiers, everyone else's sword clashed. Everybody divided amongst each other. Kathryn was doing well, considering the quiet girl she has always been and slayed any Telamarines that came in her way; either with her sword or sent her bows whizzing at the soldiers. Some tried to surprise her: thank goodness for the chain mail, Susan gave her. But she couldn't think of Susan right now while trying save a country.

**In the Forest**

Lucy was trying to outrun the telmarine soldiers, but they were gaining on her fast. It seemed as though Lucy was doomed, and her journey would seem folly. But then all the sudden, a great big, golden lion appeared out of nowhere, and scared the horse Lucy was riding and sent her flying. In the process, the great big lion was taking care of the soldier.

**Lucy**

_Is that Aslan? I can't believe it after all this time _Lucy thought.

**Normal**

After the lion took care of the soldier, the great lion looked at Lucy. Lucy looked at the lion and gasped "Aslan is that you?!" The great lion smiled and answered "Yes dear one" Lucy ran over to Aslan and embraced him and knocked him over and he laughed "I missed you too" Lucy then said "No one believed me, when I told them I saw you" Aslan chuckled "Did that stop you from coming?" Lucy then said "I wish I was braver" aslant answered her "If you were braver, you would be a lioness" Lucy then asked "Aslan, why didn't you come and help like last time?" Aslan simply answered "Things don't happen the same way twice dear one…now let's try to wake our friends" Aslan gave a great big roar, and the trees were rumbling and could not quite move. "Hm…"Aslan pondered "It seems to me, we have to wait for your friend, so she can also help wake the trees" Lucy asked "You mean Kitty? But she is out in battle right now!" Aslan smiled and said "Don't worry she'll be here soon"

At the battle, telmarine soldiers were coming out of the forest, so Kathryn shot arrows at the source they were coming from and tried to take them on with the help of wolves, fauns, a cheetah, and a few centaurs that were greatly injured. To the best of their ability, they followed Kathryn to the forest, and went inside of her. Kathryn took them out with her arrows and sword. Kathryn went in deeper to the forest, and looked back and noticed only a few able fighting creatures and shouted to them "Get out of here, and tell the others who are able bodied to retrieve the injured and go to safety!" The centaur asked "What about you?!" Kathryn answered "Go I'll hold them off" While the others grabbed the injured, Kathryn fought off the Telmarine soldiers that kept on coming her way. Kathryn shot the longer distance ones with arrows and ran towards them and slayed them with her sword. Kathryn was getting dizzy and tried to fight off the soldiers as best as she could; but she didn't give up and ran towards the many soldiers and fought them off but then a great roar came and the soldiers fled. Kathryn noticed, this was just like her dream, and went towards where she heard the roar and found a great big lion, and gasped "Aslan?" Aslan chuckled "Yes, it is me dear one, now come here I need your help"

Kathryn followed after the lion, and saw Lucy and shouted "Lucy!" Lucy giggled "Hello Kitty, see Aslan she is the only one that believed me" Aslan chuckled and said seriously "Now Kathryn I need you to sing" Kathryn asked "Why ?" Aslan said "Do it" Kathryn gained her composure and began to sing:

_Dreams to Dream, in the dark of the night…_

At the sound at Kathryn's voice, the trees began to move, and went towards the battle site: Aslan then said "Go back to the site dear one, and wait for us at the bridge and I need you to also awaken the river" Kathryn nodded her head, then in a split second noticed that Lucy and Aslan were gone. Kathryn saw a horse in the clearing, hopped on it and rode towards the battlsite.

At the battle site, Edmund was riding and using a crossbow to take out Telmarine soldiers in the ditch, while the centaurs put up their shield to defend themselves from centaurs who attempted to trample them, Caspian led forces head on and fought off those who stood in his way. A telmarine soldier attempted to attack Caspian from behind, when an arrow came whizzing at the soldier and pierced him. Caspian looked at the source and saw Kathryn riding ,shooting, and slaying. Kathryn shouted to Peter "Chase them to a river!" Peter asked "Why?!" Kathryn answered by saying "Just do it and trust me!" Meanwhile, Reepichap and his mice fellows took the soldiers by surprise "Your-----a--a--mouse" Reepichap sighed "I was hoping for some originality" Reepichap and his mice continued their job and Peter shouted "Chase them towards the river!" Then all the sudden the trees emerged and came to the narnians aid. Caspian looked up and gasped. Peter said "Lucy came through" The trees were pulverizing the soldiers and the machines. Sebastian noticed that the odds were against him and shouted "Retreat!" Peter then shouted "Chase them towards the river!"

The Telmarines ran towards the river. Lucy was in sight with her dagger in" her hand. Caspian, Susan, Kathryn, and Edmund stared at her along with Sebastian who saw Aslan and shouted "Seize them!" As they began charging at them Kathryn began to sing:

_Ah..ah…ah…ah..ah_

Everybody heard something moving and did not know what was coming, and they saw the river moving. Aslan then gave a great big roar and the river took out the Telmarines. After most of the soldiers were wiped out; Caspian, Edmund, Susan, Peter, and Kathryn went towards Aslan and bowed. Aslan said "Rise kings and queens" Caspian and Kathryn remained bowed. "Rise king" Aslan said. Caspian said nervously "I don't think I'm ready to be king" Aslan smiled and said "That is the reason, you precisely are" Aslan looked at Kathryn and said "Please rise, dear one" Kathryn said quietly "But I'm not any queen sir"

Aslan said "You are" Bagpipes were heard, and Reepichap was on a stretcher; Lucy ran to him and gave him one drop of Cordial. Reepichap rised and said "Thank you your highness" Reepichap bowed and said "Great Aslan I will give you my tail in token of my appreciation" Aslan chuckled "There is no need for that brave mouse…now Lucy where is your dear little friend?" Trumpkin stepped forward and Aslan growled playfully and said "Is that enough proof for you Trumkin?" Trumpkin was speechless. Everybody stood around and laughed. Kathryn went up to Susan and said "Susan I'm sorry" Susan scoffed "Sorry is not enough traitor" Kathryn begged "Susan please, I didn't want any of this to happen" Susan ignored her and walked away.

**Kathryn**

_What have I done? _Kathryn thought sadly.

**Normal**

Everybody then went to go pack up for Telmar and tend to the wounded; then there was to be a celebration at the How, everything seemed to be good; but jealousy was taking a toll on Susan's mind.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

After the wounded and dead were buried, there was to be a great celebration for the victory. There was a great big fire set up in the dark of the night, and the fawns started to play their fifes; great music dancing and merriment could be seen and heard. Everyone gathered around and partaked in food and drank. While the Pevensies and Caspian ate together, Kathryn went into the forest alone and sat there and tried to finish her book, while there was still light out. Kathryn sat on a log, and finished _Pride and Prejudice _.

**Kathryn**

_I know if Susan probably even saw me, she would glare, and I know I would cause problems..so…I think it's best if I stay out here, then maybe I can catch up on reading while there is still light out; hopefully no one will notice._

**Normal**

Everybody was eating, drinking, and being merry. "To Narnia!" Peter cheered and so did everybody else. Reepichap piped "Well said sire, but where is your friend she shoulb be here being merry as well" Peter then noticed and said "I don't know. Susan do you know where she is?" Susan scoffed "I don't know or care" Edmund intervened "What's wrong with you?" Susan shrugged and continued eating.

**Caspian**

At the mention of Kathryn's name Caspian knew something was wrong. _I have a feeling Susan is mad at Katalina, but why? _Caspian thought.

**Normal**

Reepichap volunteered "I'll get here my lieges" Peter said "Thank you" As soon as Reepichap left; Peter asked Susan "Is something wrong between you and Kathryn?" susan scoffed "Why would there be anything wrong/" Peter got the idea and said "Sorry Su" Susan said sweetly "It's alright Peter. Caspian will you dance with me?" Caspian answered "Of course" After they left to go dance, Peter asked Edmund and Lucy "Do you two have any idea what's wrong with Susan?" Edmund answered " I do" Peter exclaimed "Well out with it!" Lucy whispered "Susan likes Caspian and Caspian likes Kathryn" Peter said "Continue" Edmund whispered 'Kathryn likes Caspian back" Peter finished "Don't worry, Susan will come to her senses eventually, after all she is the reasonable one"

**Peter**

_I do hope I'm right _Peter thought anxiously.

**Normal**

Kathryn started reading _War and Peace, _when Reepichap appeared. "Reepichap!" Kathryn exclaimed. "Is there something you need?" Reepichap bowed and said "Yes my lady, high king Peter has requested your prescence" Kathryn answered "I don't feel like it at the moment Reepichap" Reepichap said "As you wish,my lady, have you eaten yet?" Kathryn replied "No" Reepichap said "I will get you some food my lady!" Before Kathryn could stop him, Reepichap was gone. Kathryn sighed. Professor Cornelius sat down next to her and said "It's not wise to read and sit in the dark by yourself my lady" Cornelius then made a fire for Kathryn and lit it. "Now then, my child, is something wrong?" Cornelius asked. "Yes, and it's not a big problem, I'm just sitting here until the flame dims" Kathryn said . "Well put, you sound wise beyond your years. How old are you?" Cornelius inquired. "Sixteen" Kathryn answered. "Oh my" Cornelius said surprisingly. Edmund then emerged and said "Kitty, why aren't you with us celebrating, you did help in all this, you know that, right?" Kathryn answered "I didn't really do that much" Edmund said "Nonsense come on" Edmund pulled Kathryn to her feet and said "Come on Cornelius" Cornelius followed after them towards the celebration. Edmund then said " Let's sit here until Susan becomes reasonable again" edmund, Cornelius, and Kathryn sat around, joked, talked, and laughed. Lucy giggled and dragged Edmund up and said "Come on Edmund let's dance!" While Edmund and Lucy went to dance and Cornelius went to talk to a fawn,; Reepichap came forward with food for Kathryn and said " Here's your food milady" Kathryn said "I;m sorry Reepichap, but I'm not that hungry..why don't you eat the food" Reepichap bowed and replied "Thank you my lady, you are most gracious" Kathryn giggled. Peter then came up and Kathryn danced around with him, then Lucy, and then Edmund ; everything was in a whirl and everything was going by so fast, she got dizzy and sat down.

When Kathryn sat down she saw Caspian, engadging in conversation with Peter. Kathryn looked upon him in admiration and couldn't take her eyes off him. After Peter and Caspian finished talking he spotted Kathryn sitting there alone and walked towards her. "Would you like to dance?" Caspian asked. Kathryn answred "No" Caspian wouldn't take no for an answer, and hauled Kathryn to her feet; and dragged her. Caspian twirled Kathryn around, and everything seemed to be a blur to Kathryn. It seemed as though time stopped; and the only people there was Caspian and Kathryn. For once in her life, Kathryn was happy and she was happy around Caspian. When they got dizzy, they bothed stared into each others eyes: blue hazel, met coal black.

**Susan**

Susan looked upon Kathryn and Caspian with disdain. _Look at her smiling..what does Caspian see in her anyway _Susan thought with disdain.

**Normal**

Kathryn and Caspian continued dancing for; what seemed like an eternity. Kathryn was happy, and Caspian was happy to see her smiling.

**Caspian**

_I love it when Katalina smiles, I've never seen her smile like this before: so happy, so carefree _Caspian thought happily.

**Normal**

Once Kathryn saw Susan she stopped dead in her tracks. Susan smiled sweetly and said "Caspian come on, you promised me another dance" Caspian said "Alright" After Caspian reluctantly went away, Susan smirked and walked away. Kathryn then sadness and walked away.

**Kathryn**

_I'm such a dolt, I only made it worse for Susan and I _Kathryn thought sadly.

**Normal**

Kathryn then went to her previous spot in the woods, built her fire, and sat down. In the distance Kathryn could hear the laughter and celebration occurring. As Kathryn was reading, she heard a twig snap ; she turned around and saw Caspian. "Caspian-I---mean--your highness" Kathryn greeted and bowed. Caspian chuckled "Please just call me Caspian" After Caspian said this he sat down to Kathryn ans asked "What are you doing out here alone by yourself?" Kathryn replied "I'm reading" Caspian shook his head and asked "What are you reading?" Kathryn replied "The Hobbit by J.R Tolkien" Caspian chuckled "Your certainly an avid reader, aren't you" Kathryn was silent for a moment and looked at the last picture her brother and her took together before he died. Caspian saw her looking at the picture and asked "Who is that?" Kathryn answered "That is a picture of my brother and I before he died" Caspian said regretfully "I'm so sorry. How did he die" Kathryn answered solemnly "He died in war" Caspian grabbed Kathryn's hand and held it in his own and said "I'm sorry, that is a heavy burden you must be carrying in your heart" Kathryn nodded her head yes and said "It is" Caspian asked "Don't you talk about it with anyone' Kathryn replied "No, not even the Pevensies because I don't want to be a burden" Caspian squeezed her hand tighter and said "You are not a burden, you should tell me more" Kathryn looked at him and said "Whne he died it's as if my heart was smashed into a thousand pieces and I also felt that the only person who ever understood me was dead" Caspian then asked "What about your parents?" Kathryn scoffed "My parents! My parents don't care, they're always out amusing themselves and couldn't be bothered with my brother or me" Caspian looked at her silently. "When my brother died..I was so angry because they simply came for the publicity not for him. Do you know what else? I didn't even say good-bye to my brother before he left because I was so anfry at him for leaving me. I only got one letter from him and that was the night he died!" Kathryn said while tears were pouring out of her eyes. For once, Kathryn told someone about her brother.

Caspian said "I'm sorry Katalina" as he was wiping the tears from her eyes tenderly. Caspian then embraced Kathryn into a hug and Kathryn embraced him back and cried. "There, there querida" Once Kathryn stopped crying she said "Thank you Caspian' Caspian looked into her eyes and suddenly placed his lips onto hers. Kathryn didn't have time to object, she tried to free herself but couldn't because Caspian held her firmly in place. Caspian's tongue asked for entry and Kathryn complied into the kiss and they both deepened it. This lasted for a few minutes before Kathryn thought of Susan and shoved Caspian. Caspian asked "Is something wrong?" Kathryn backed away and said "Please..go away" Caspian tried to enbrace her and she yelled "Caspian I said go away!" Caspian walked away in defeat and Kathryn plopped on the ground and began to cry again.

**Aslan**

The great lion sat there and saw what commenced between Caspian and Kathryn and thought _It seems as though you are in love dear one..don't be afraid and give in._


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Kathryn felt the warmth of the sun, and realized it was time to rise. But then she felt a blanket placed on her and wondered _how did this blanket get on me? _Kathryn stopped pondering, folded the blanket, and put it in her bag until she could find an owner for the blanket. Kathryn heard chatter and movement and moved towards the camp to assist.

Kathryn went down into the campsite, spotted Lucy and waved to her. Lucy smiled at her and waved back. Before Kathryn went down to meet her, she heard William say "Kitty"

Kathryn turned around and thought she would come face to face with her brother, but there was nothing. Kathryn stood there for a moment paralyzed, but came around when she heard Lucy shouting "Kitty! What's taking you so long?" Kathryn shook off what happened and walked to the campsite towards Lucy.

As Kathryn came, Lucy ran towards her and hugged her and asked "What happened up there?" Kathryn replied "Nothing happened Lucy, I'm just a little tired is all" Lucy smiled. "Do you need any assistance?" Kathryn asked. Lucy giggled "We're just about done" Kathryn then asked "Lucy, is this your blanket?" Lucy replied "Caspian went up to your sleeping place, and placed it on you last night, when you suddenly disappeared" Kathryn looked down.

**Kathryn**

_Oh no. I can't face Caspian, every time I do, he tries something. I love him, but I can't because Susan's mad. What am I to do? I know I'll drop it off quickly, so he won't notice._

**Normal**

"Thanks Lucy" Kathryn said as she took off. Lucy looked at her strangely and grabbed her belongings and took off.

Kathryn looked around for Caspian's tent, but couldn't find it to any avail, until she saw Edmund. "Edmund, do you know where Caspian's tent is?" Edmund replied and pointed "Just go six tents down on the right side, and the big one is Caspian's tent" Kathryn replied "Thanks Edmund" Kathryn went down and saw Caspian's tent. Once Kathryn peeked inside, and saw no one there, she went inside towards the bed, and placed the blanket on Caspian's bed. Kathryn looked around for bit inside, until she heard Caspian's and Susan's voice. To escape discovery, Kathryn hid inside a wardrobe. Kathryn kept it open a crack to hear what was going on.

Caspian and Susan walked in. Caspian then smiled and said "You wanted to talk Susan" Susan replied sweetly "Yes. Caspian there is something I've been meaning to tell you" Caspian nodded his head. "I love you, I want to be with you, and I hope you want to be with me too" Kathryn felt a pang of jealousy and anger course through her mind.

**Kathryn**

Tears started coming out of Kathryn's eyes. _I can't believe her. But Caspian please say yes, I need to have her friendship back, please, without her I'm nothing, but when I'm with you, I feel better. _

**Normal**

Caspian went up to Susan and hugged her. Susan hugged him back and tried to kiss him, but Caspian pulled away.

Meanwhile, while Kathryn was in the wardrobe, and heard a voice. Kathryn also felt a breeze behind her. Kathryn turned around and went towards the breeze, and ended up near the ocean on the beach; _Norwood Beach_.

**Kathryn**

_This is the beach William and I went to before he died. _Kathryn felt prescience, and came face to face with William. "William!" Kathryn exclaimed. Kathryn stood there paralyzed in amazement that her brother was alive and staring at her.

**Caspian and Susan**

"I can't Susan" Susan looked surprised and shouted "What do you mean you can't?!" Caspian sighed "I do love you Susan, but not the way you want me to; I love you like a sister" Susan sighed "I'm sorry" Susan walked out while Caspian called her name. Caspian went and followed Susan.

**Kathryn and William**

William and Kathryn just stood there and stared at each other. Kathryn ran up to William and embraced him 'I can't believe you're alive" William looked at her and replied "I'm not" Kathryn looked in shock. William replied "I'm here to help you, you need to face the facts of how I died" Kathryn screamed "You could have came to me, instead of going to your gun!" William just stood there. "Why did you kill yourself?" William replied "Because I'm a murderer" Kathryn replied "I don't understand" William cried "I killed children, boys who were fifteen and younger. Boys who hardly had a chance to live! Boys who were barely men fought for a Hitler's crazy regime! If this was a price for being a hero, I wasn't going to. I coCouldn't handle it" Kathryn sobbed "I still need you, I'm all alone and I screwed up things between Susan and I" William went up to her and hugged her "I know I've been watching" Kathryn cried "It's all because I love Caspian" William chuckled "I know you do" Kathryn looked up at him and asked "How?" William laughed "I'm your brother after all, and you haven't come to terms with my exact death either" Kathryn replied "No, but now I have and I think I understand" William looked at her uncertainly and said "If you ever need anything, go to Aslan he'll help; my times up: now go!" Kathryn was shoved backwards.

**Caspian's Tent**

Caspian came back into his tent and sighed "What can I do, I love another" Caspian took off his shirt, and threw it on his bed. Caspian stood up with his closed until he heard a commotion come out of the wardrobe.

All of the sudden Kathryn came out of the wardrobe and landed with a thud. Caspian looked and saw Kathryn on the ground. Caspian walked towards Kathryn who was on the ground gazing at his chest.

**Kathryn**

_Oh my goodness, look at that chest……I can't think like that. _As he stepped closer, Kathryn's face began to turn red, and her heart began to race, each and every time, he got closer.

**Caspian**

_Was she in here the entire time? _Caspian pondered. Caspian looked at her in amazement, because her hair was down, and her hair was away from her face, which he liked.

**Normal**

Caspian smirked and asked what are you doing here Catalina? Kathryn sputtered and ran towards his bed, but Caspian teased her by blocking her way, but Kathryn made it pass him and him his blanket and said "I came here to return your blanket. Now: I must be on my way, so thanks for the blanket. Bye" Before she could leave; Caspian grabbed her arm and said "Oh no, you're not getting away from me again" Kathryn tried to leave, but she couldn't because he had his hard grip on her arm. Caspian then pulled her towards him, and turned her around, so she would face hi. Kathryn then proceeded to look down. But then Caspian put his finger under her chin and forced her to look up at him.

**Kathryn**

Kathryn then couldn't escape the trance of his deep coal black eyes, and couldn't look away. _It's as if I'm drowning in him._

**Caspian**

Once he looked into her hazel blue eyes, with swirls of different colors. He was hypnotized.

**Normal**

Neither of them could take their eyes off each other; it was as if these two lovers could stare at each other forever. Both of them wanted to do nothing but kiss each other. But who would make the first move? Caspian did. In a mere second Caspian's lips made contact with Kathryn's lips, Kathryn tried to pull away, but Caspian had a tight grip open her, and wouldn't let go of her. Then Kathryn eased into the kiss, and kissed him back. Every thought of Susan, wasn't there at the moment. Caspian put his arm around Kathryn waist, and Kathryn wrapped her arms around Caspian, and the kiss deepened. Caspian's tongue asked Kathryn for permission, and she granted it to him. Caspian rubbed her back to ease her tension. These two could have kissed for a lifetime. Until Susan called "Caspian!" As soon as Kathryn heard, she hurried off quickly by sneaking out of the other side of the tent and disappeared.

**Caspian**

_Why must she hide our love?_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

After traveling for a bit, all the citizans of Telmaria greeted th heroes upon there return. After they all returned, Kathryn saw Aslan; and he beckoned her to him and Kathryn went towards him. "Something troubles you dear one" Kathryn gasped "How on earth do you know?" Aslan chuckled "Dear one, it's quite obvious; I can tell by looking in your eyes" Kathryn told him "I have a problem" Aslan urged her "Tell me, maybe I can make it better" Kathryn sighed "I love Caspian..but I don't want to hurt Susan's feelings, and she knows I love him and he loves me too" Aslan responded " I know you do and you can no longer deny this" Kathryn replied " I don't know what to do" aslant chuckled "It is so simple, you need to show him that you care, and the problem between Susan and you will work itself out" Kathryn asked "Really?" aslant answered "Wait and see, everything will work itself out" After that, Kathryn gave Aslan a great big hug and left.

As Kathryn was looking for the Pevensies Lucy appeared "Kitty there will be a celebration and fireworks in our honor tonight" Kathryn stuttered "Oh…real..lly"

Lucy responded " Yes. Oh! I have to show you to your room, Come on!" Lucy grabbed Kathryn's hand and led her to her room. When Kathryn entered her room, she gasped. As she sat there and gasped Lucy giggled "I'll leave you to get ready" Kathryn looked at her room and awe, and went towards the bathroom to bathe. After she finished bathing Kathryn gasped at the sight of someone in her room. The blonde and blue eyed girl gasped "I'm begging your pardon senorita Catalina, I didn't mean to frighten you" Kathryn breathed "It's alright…" The girl giggled "My name is Lolita, I'll be waiting on you" Kathryn replied "Thank goodness, I'm afraid I have nothing to wear to the celebration tonight" Lolita laughed "Well no need to worry about that, I laid out a few dresses for you to choose from" Kathryn looked at the dresses in wonder and sighed "I don't know which one to choose from, they're all so lovely..can you assist me?" Lolita gasped "Are you sure? Well I think you should wear this light purple velvet one, with a few purple sewed roses on the skirt. Lolita helped Kathryn change into the dress, Lolita suggested "How about I help you with your makeup?" Kathryn responded "Sure" Lolita helped Kathryn with her makeup by applying silver eye shadow on her lids and also put purple eyeliner on the bottom of her eye. Lolita gasped "Well you're all done, so take a look" Kathryn looked in the mirror and saw how she looked, with her eye in an elegant bun, adorned in a hair piece, she was glowing with beauty and pride. Kathryn said "I don't think I could ever look so beautiful in my life" Lolita playfully smacked her "You always look muy bonita senorita" Kathryn asked "Are you coming to the celebration?" Lolita laughed "A servant has never been asked to attend and I have nothing elegant to wear" Kathryn replied "You can wear one of these dresses" Lolita squeled "You're serious? I'll be ready en uno momento" After what seemed like not even a second Lolita emerged ready. "You look beautiful Lolita. Well ready to go down"

As the girls went down, they ran into Peter and Edmund. Edmund gasped at the sight of the two girls "Who are you?" Edmund inquired to Lolita "I'm Lolita, you must be Edmund and Peter" Edmund blushed "Yes I am, may have your arm Lolita" Lolita replied "Si" Edmund took Lolita's arm and led her to the ballroom. Peter complemented Kathryn "You look different" Kathryn said "Do I look bad" Peter replied "You look beautiful, may I escort you down there?" Kathryn replied "Ofcourse" Peter took Kathryn's hand and led her into the ballroom. Oncw those two entered the ballroom everybody gasped at the sight of Kathryn as thry both went down the stairs. Lucy ran up to Kathryn and exclaimed "You look beautiful Kitty! Come on so we can start the celebration" Once Kathryn approached the table she was seated between Susan and Peter. Once she sat down, Aslan started his speech: " I'd llike to make a toast to our heroes, who defeated the opposing forces, and I would like to announce that Caspian is going to be king" Everybody cheered loudly, and they all ate and drank. After everybody sat down Kathryn said "Susan I need to tell you something" Susan pretended to ignore her. "Susan I'm sorry for what I did; I love Caspian..I admit I do, but I also need you to talk to me" Susan got up and angrily stormed off" After Susna stormed off, people began dancing and Kathryn was left alone.

Kathryn sat there for an hour, until Caspian came and sat next to her. Kathryn turned around and saw him. "Caspian, what are you doing here?" Caspian chuckled " I wanted to come and keep you company, I felt bad that you are sitting here alone by yourself" Kathryn replied " I don't mind but you are soon to be king; you should be dancing with elegable bachelorettes" Caspian chuckled "I don't want any of those women" Karthryn replied "Then I guess you are particular" Caspian answered seriously "I want you to be at my side" Kathryn chuckled "Caspian we hardly know each other" Caspian looked at her for a moment and pulled her to her feet "Come on let's dance"

Caspian and Kathryn danced for the remainder of the celebration, they both laughed together, and Caspian held on to her tightly; not wanting to let her go. Kathryn and Caspian were really happy to be in each other's company. After awhile Susan interrupted "May I cut in?" As Caspian was about to say something, but Kathryn walked away, and Susan and Caspian danced.

Kathryn then went outside and saw that the fireworks began at midnight. Kathryn looked upon the fireworks in awe. Kathryn was amazed at the splendor and shapes that appeared in the sky, Kathryn was so entranced by this sight; that she didn't hear Caspian appear behind her. "Catalina" Kathryn turned around and asked "What are you doing here?" Caspian chuckled "I see you disappeared yet again" Kathryn sighed "I figured you and Susan wanted to be alone" Caspian replied sternly " I know something happened between you and Susan, concerning me" Kathryn sighed "You are right" Caspian exclaimed "Just because of her you don't have to be afraid-" Kathryn said "I'm not afraid to be in love with you" Caspian got up and held her close "You aren't?" Kathryn just stood there and Caspian pulled her into a kiss, while the fireworks continued. Kathryn kissed back and gave into her love for Caspian, and both of them continued into their heated moment.

As they were kissing, an angry Susan was watching them with disgust and "ahemed" Both of them broke apart and Kathryn stuttered "I can ex--plain Susan" Caspian was called away. "I have to go Catalina, I will be right back" Caspian kissed Kathryn on the lips and walked away. Before Kathryn could say anything: Susan went up to Kathryn and slapped her on the face. "I am disgusted by the mere presecence of you" Susan then walked away leaving a stunned Kathryn sitting there. After a few minutes Kathryn ran out of the castle and ran to the forsest. Kathryn kept on running deeper into the forest, and had no idea where she was going. Then it began to rain, and it started pouring, and it came down harder and harder. Kathryn never stopped and kept on going.

After the celebration everyone went to sleep. As Susan was sleeping she was having a nightmare about Kathryn in the forest and the white witch, and the white witch came back to life and killed Kathryn. Susan woke up and gasped "Kitty" Susan ran to Kathryn's room to check and see if she was there, she wasn't. Susan gasped "Oh no" Susan ran into Peter's room, and shook him "Peter, Peter wake up!" Peter mumbled "What's the problem?" Susan answered "Kitty has ran away and I believe it's all my fault" Peter exclaimed "What!" Peter got up and woke everyone else up. "We have to find Kitty" Edmund exclaimed. Aslan replied calmly "We will, Susan you said she ran into the dark forest right?" Susan nodded 'yes' The group then descended into the forest.

Before Kathryn stopped running, she collapsed on the forest ground and cried.

**Kathryn**

_I can't believe myself I screwed up everything, I'm nothing _Kathryn thought.

"Give me your blood daughter of Eve" a voice cooed. Kathryn turned to the source of the voice and saw the witch in an ice mirror. "What do you want?" Kathryn asked the witch. The witch cooed "Come on my child, just one match, will make all your problems go away" Kathryn almost gave in, but then exclaimed "No!" The witch sneered "Just as I thought you're weak" Kathryn grabbed the rock and broke the mirror, then she collapsed on the ground. But then the witch's voice appeared inside her head "Just one drop" Kathryn screamed "I'm not giving in, you'll never have my blood!" Kathtryn kept on hearing her voice which resulted in her falling on the river and the river overtaking her.

Meanwhile, Peter shouted "Kitty!" Susan sobbed "It's all my fault, if I wasn't a snob, Kitty wouldn't have come here in the first place" Caspian put his hand on her shoulder and said "I know" Susan said "She'll never forgive me" Lucy came up to her and said "She will, Kitty has never been known to hold a grudge" Edmund looked into the river and saw Kathryn in the river, with her body floating. "I see Kitty in the water" Upon hearing this Caspian jumped into the water and tried to save Kathryn. Caspian swam towards Kathryn, grabbed her, and tried to swim towards shore. Caspian struggled in the water, to try and get to shore. Finally Caspian found a branch and grabbed on to it. "Peter help"

Peter spotted him and pulled him to shore. "Is she alive?" Peter asked him. Caspian checked her pulse and realized she wasn't breathing . "Catalina no!" Caspian then began reviving her. Susan began crying "No!" Peter held Susan as she cried hysterically "I didn't even get a chance to apologize, Kitty I'm sorry" Then Susan continued sobbing. Caspian still continued on trying to revive her, but to no avail. Caspian sobbed "I love you Catalina, you can't be dead, I need you, you complete me" Caspian then gave Kathryn a loving kiss on the lips, and then all of the sudden, Kathryn gasped for air. "Catalina you're alive" Kathryn then passed out.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

After Kathryn was carried off to the castle, she immediately received medical attention; and was then laid down in her bed to rest. Everybody looked upon her in worry, and then Susan inquired to the nurse "Will she be alright?" The nurse replied "Yes she will, but she will need a few days of bed rest, biut I fear she might have a concussion" Lucy gasped "She'll live right?" The nurse replied "Yes" and then walked away.

Susan cried out with tears in her eyes "It's my fault, I pushed her over the edge" Before Peter could utter a word of comfort; Aslan appeared. "You are not completly at fault" Edmund exclaimed "How could she not, look at Kitty laying there!" Peter then answered "Listan to what Aslan has to say" Aslan nodded and said "You partially did Susan" Susan looked down in despair. "But-" Aslan added. "You were the only one who knew she was in need, and came to her aid, and in your act of jealousy; you could've choosen to ignore it, but you didn't and despite all that hate you had for her, you pulled through, proving that you are a true friend" Caspian cut in "He's right you know, you proved to be a true friend, which I admire" Edmund came up to Susan and added meekly "I'm sorry Susan" susan nodded "I hope she'll come through" Aslan nodded his head and announced "Leave Caspian and Kathryn alone" Then everybody left.

" I love you Catalina, body and soul" After that was said, Caspian leaned down and gave Kathryn a chaste kiss on the lips. After that Caspian took Kathryn's limp hand in his and held on.

**Caspian**

_My love, has been through a lot. I know that somewhere inside her, she has the strengh and will to pull through._

Meanwhile, while the others were outside, Susan said "He loves her a lot, and deep down inside, I knew she was meant to be with him" Peter put a hand on her shoulder and said " I'm proud of you Susan, what you did for Kitty took courage to put your jealousy towards her aside" Aslan nodded "And right you are Peter, Susan has learned her lesson, and you have as well" edmund piped up "Susan didn't you mention the white witch, does this mean Kitty defeated the white witch?" aslant answered "Yes, she did not give into darkness" All the siblings nodded, and everybody parted separate ways.

**Kathryn**

_Kathryn was standing back at the beach and it was sunny, instead of stormy. She walked towards the wave, and saw her brother William. "William!" she shouted and embraced him. Wiliam embraced her back and said "I'm proud of you, you overcome the darkness, gave into your feelings, and have shown valiance in your time of despair" Kathryn giggled "Thank you" William added " Now you must follow your destiny with Caspian"_

_Kathryn asked "How? I'm going back soon, my time here is over" William chuckled "No it's not" Kathryn shot him a confused look. "You know it" William started walking away. Before he walked away, Kathryn shouted "Wait! How will I know? " William answered 'go into the ocean and listen to your heart" William then disappeared onto the beach, Kathryn then followed his advice and dived into the ocean water, and dived down deep and let the waves carry her._

Kathryn gasped loudly, and shook Caspian out of his reverie, "Catalina you're alright" Caspian then kissed her on the lips. Kathryn kissed back and answered "Yes" Caspian stared at her for awhile. Kathryn broke the silence "Are you going to stare at me all day?" Then Kathryn kissed him on the mouth, and he deepened the kiss; by asking permission to enter her mouth, she granted it by deepening the kiss, and then Caspian pulled her closer to him, and put on arm around her waist. Kathryn used both arms and hug around his neck. Both of them kissed with a passion, for what seemed an eternity; till Susan knocked "Caspian is Kitty awake?" Both of them pulled away, and they panted. "I'm awake Susan" Susan entered and screamed happily "Kitty, you're awake!" Susan embraced her too tightly. "Susan I forgive you, and let me hug you" Susan then pulled away briefly so both of them could hug each other.

Caspian walked out of the room to alert the others, and then the others came piling in to see her. "Kitty!" Lucy exclaimed and jumped on top of Kathryn and hugged her, and then Edmund did the same thing. "I thought you would never wake up" Edmund said happily. Kathryn chuckled "Well I did" They all giggled for a bit. Kathryn stood up and hugged Peter. "It appears you're alright" Peter said. " I didn't plan on leaving any of you" Kathryn said as she walked towards Caspian, and Caspian kissed Kathryn on the forehead softly. "It appears everything worked out after all" everybody laughed, and procedded down into the dining area.

After everybody ate, Kathryn saw Aslan and walked towards him "Thank you Aslan, now I know, why I was bought here and learned my lesson" Aslan chuckled "And do you know what else to expect, dear one?" Kathryn answered "Yes, I know that I must remain here with the man I love, and leave my friends" Aslan replied " It appears you have grown wiser, and learned to listen to your heart" Kathryn nodded. Aslan chuckled "Go on dear one, someone is expecting you" Kathryn nodded and went outside and saw Caspian in the gazebo.

Once Caspian saw Kathryn, he shouted "Catalina, will you come here for a moment" Kathryn went to him, brushed him on the lips. "Sit down" Caspian paced for a moment and got down on one knee, and pulled out a ring, which was a diamond that sparkled beautifully. Kathryn gasped. "Catalina, it might seem sudden, but all my life it felt as though something was missing, and I found it. You." Kathryn started crying tears of joy. "Catalina, will you marry me?" Kathryn answered "Yes, I will" Caspian put the ring on her finger, and Kathryn embraced him, and both began kissing passionately , and kept on going for about ten minutes, until Kathryn broke apart. Caspian panted "Is something wrong Catalina?" Kathryn replied "No, but I must tell my friends" Caspian looked down in despair "So, are you going to change your mind?" Kathryn replied "No, I'm meant to stay here with you, but I must tell my friends" Caspian looked at her worriedly and said "Go on" and he kissed her briefly.

Kathryn went to go find the others and found them laughing about. Peter saw her and shouted "Come on Kitty, come play" Kathryn replied dejectedly "I need to talk to all of you" Peter shouted for them to come over. Edmund looked at her and asked "What's wrong?" Kathryn motioned for them to sit down. "You all have been my friends for eight years, and I would hate for us to break apart" Kathryn paused, and they all stared at her in confusion. "My time in the other world has ended" Edmund shouted "What on earth are you saying?" Peter replied sadly "What she's saying is that, she's not coming back with us" Lucy cried with tears in her eyes "No! We just got you back!" Kathryn went up to Lucy and embraced her, and said "Lucy my time back home is over, I knew it since last night" Edmund looked down at the ground sadly. "Is it something I did?" Susan asked sadly. Before Kathryn could answer, Peter answered "It's her destiny" Aslan appeared "He's right, she's meant to be here, with the man she loves" Susan sighed "I had a feeling about this, she's meant to be with him, hence the ring on her finger" everybody looled at her finger, and Lucy exclaimed "Congratulations Kitty!" Aslan chuckled and said " I think the two best friends need a moment alone, a wedding celebration needs to be planned before you four leave tomorrow"

Susan went up to Kathryn and embraced her. "I'm so happy for you Kitty" Kathryn chuckled "I know" Susan looked at her sadly " I wish, that we didn't have to be separated so soon" Kathryn replied "I know what you mean, but it's my destiny" Both of them embraced, and were called over by Lolita, so Kathryn could try on a dress.

Everybody was gathered around for the wedding. Aslan was the preacher "Do you Caspain take Kathryn to be your wife, and to hold her and cherish her forever?" Caspian answered lovingly towards Kathryn "I do" Aslan turned her attention towards her "Do you as well Kathryn?" Kathryn answered to Caspian lovingly "I do" Aslan announced then I proclaim you both man and wife" After they were crowned, Kathryn and Caspian exchanged a passionate, heated kiss; and everybody cheered, and celebrated before the kings and queen of old return to their world.

The next day, everybody gathered around the tree, to return. Everybody said good-bye, and embraced. Aslan looked towards Edmund and Lucy and said "you both shall return to this land" Lucy questioned "What about Susan and Peter?" Kathryn answered Lucy "They have learned what they can learn, and must return" They all nodded and went into the tree and embraced one last time. The four siblings waved good-bye to Kathryn, and Caspain and Kathryn did the same. In a moment her four friends disappeared, and for many years Kathryn and Caspian would rule together for many years.


End file.
